Aller au bout de ses rêves
by LadySade
Summary: Zack à réussit à convaincre Cloud de repasser les examens du SOLDAT et s'occupe de son entrainement personnellement.Seulement le jeune blond si timide risque fort de chambouler toutes ses certitudes sur la vie et les relations humaines. En pause, voir profil.
1. Chapitre 1

Aller au bout de ses rêves.

Chapitre Un.

« Mais si, puisqu'on te le dit, Angeal ! Fait pas ton coincé ! » insista Genesis pour la centième fois à voir l'air exaspéré que lui et Sephiroth affichaient.

« Puisque vous lui dites quoi ? » demanda Zack en fermant la porte de leur salle de repos. Son mentor se mit à rougir furieusement tandis que le roux se mettait à rire. Même le grand Sephiroth affichait un sourire espiègle.

« Ta nouvelle recrue, ton p'tit blond... » commença la légende en ricanant.

« Oui, quoi ? » Ce petit jeu l'agaçait déjà, s'il s'agissait de Cloud, il devait savoir ! Il avait réussi à le convaincre de repasser les examens pour devenir SOLDAT et, grâce à l'appui d'Angeal, il avait réussi à faire fléchir Lazard, qui avait accepté à contrecoeur et uniquement si Zack lui fournissait un entrainement supplémentaire qu'il ne pourrait lui prodiguer que sur son temps libre ou, exceptionnellement, en dehors de ces missions sur le terrain. Il avait accepté la tutelle du gamin avec joie. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, simple milicien ruminant son échec, il n'avait pu le sortir de son esprit. Zack était fasciné par ce jeune homme blond si timide qu'il en devenait adorable. Il avait donc tout fait pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve, le comprenant mieux que quiconque. Le lien qu'ils avaient tissé dépassait l'amitié, même s'il n'osait jamais trop y penser.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il encore une fois devant l'air moqueur de ceux qu'il pouvait enfin considérer comme ses égaux... ou presque ! Seul son ami semblait plus sérieux.

« On lui dit ? »

« Oui, Gen, dis-lui. Il vas nous faire une crise sinon... » répondit l'argenté.

« Bon, voilà, ton Cloud là... Il est gay. C'est sur. »

« Qu... Quoi ? » Zack était abasourdi. C'était impossible ! Il l'aurait vu !

« Ouep ! Et même qu'on compte bien en avoir la confirmation au plus vite. » Reprit le roux en s'étirant avant d'allonger ses longues jambes pour poser ses pieds sur la table autour de laquelle ils s'étaient installés pour déjeuner.

« La... confirmation ? »

« Seph... Explique-lui. » Angeal rougit à nouveau et, comme ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, Zack sentit l'appréhension le gagner.

« Nous avons décidé de vérifier notre... hypothèse. Et aussi de voir si le terrain est encore... vierge. Si c'est le cas, nous comptons bien lui faire découvrir le monde merveilleux de la luxure et de la dépravation. » lui exposa celui qui restait malgré tout son supérieur de sa voix douce et calme, bien qu'aussi tranchante que sa lame. Genesis semblait aux anges. Angeal, au trente-sixième dessous.

« Non, mais ça ne va pas ! Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? »

« Attends, Puppy, c'est pas le pire ! Ils ont même ouvert un site de paris en ligne sur le serveur interne de la Shinra. » Lui apprit son fidèle ami.

« Pardon ? Vous allez m'effacer ça tout de suite ! C'est une atteinte à sa vie privée ! Puis vous n'êtes même pas gay, d'abord ! »

D'un bon gracieux, le beau rouquin se leva et se rapprocha lentement de lui de son pas félin, le dévorant des yeux. Arriver à sa hauteur, il souleva son menton en le tenant par le pouce et l'index et chuchota :

« Tu n'es jamais venu prendre la peine de le vérifier... » Son haleine sentait la pommesotte et ses yeux azur le transperçaient. Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point il était beau, mais, là, il en eut le souffle coupé. Avalant difficilement, il se força à soutenir son regard.

« T'es pas mon genre. » Répliqua-t-il le plus froidement possible. Et, bien que ce fut vrai, il entendit cette petite voix traitresse au fond de lui crier : « On s'en fou de qui est ton genre, saute-lui dessus ! Une occaz pareille, idiot ! » Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Elle l'avait déjà bien trop trahi.

Genesis se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, mais, juste avant qu'elles ne se touchent, il interrompit son geste, restant immobile comme pour tester la véracité de ses dires. Zack allait craquer quand, enfin, il recula.

« Dommage, beau brun. » Et il retourna s'assoir sous l'oeil choqué d'Angeal. Tout le monde à la Shinra savait qu'il était bi, mais son meilleur ami avait toujours eu du mal à le voir avec un homme au lieu d'une femme. Il se souvint de la nuit où il avait découvert son attirance pour les personnes du même sexe que lui. C'était dans un bar, au retour d'une mission avec son mentor. Ils fêtaient dignement leur réussite, mais, malgré le nombre incalculable de jeunes femmes qui étaient venues danser tout contre lui, Zack n'avait pu quitter un grand brun des yeux de toute la soirée. Lorsqu'il avait enfin eu le courage d'aller lui parler, il n'avait rien trouvé à lui dire, ne sachant absolument pas comment le draguer.

Heureusement celui-ci s'était contenté de lui offrir à boire et l'avait emmené vers un des salons privés. À peine arrivé il avait capturé son visage entre ses mains et l'avait embrassé en l'entrainant sur la banquette moelleuse. Zack s'était senti partir. C'était tellement différent des caresses d'une femme. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, car il savait ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'on lui fasse. Aucun doute, aucune hésitation. Mais, quand quinze minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés comme après une série de flexion alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'échanger des baisers, il avait sentit une énorme main l'attraper par le col et s'était retrouvé dehors, dans le froid, devant un Angeal furieux, toute son extase avec disparue. Ç'avait été comme si une chape de plomb avait été coulée dans ses entrailles.

« Non, mais tu foutais quoi là, Puppy ? Je rêve ou ce type allait te grimper dessus ? Il t'a pas fait mal au moins ? » Le plus jeune n'avait rien compris.

« Me faire mal ? »

« Bein ouais ! Si j'avais su que ce genre de pervers trainait ici jamais je t'y aurais emmené ! Allé, viens, on rentre. »

« Pervers ? » le terme l'avait choqué. Alors Angeal trouvait les homos pervers ? Pourquoi ? « Il t'ai pas venu à l'idée que j'aimais ça par hasard ? Il ne me forçait pas ! C'est moi qui suis allé vers lui, d'ailleurs ! Baka ! » et il était retourné à l'intérieur du bar rejoindre celui qui deviendrait son premier amant. Leur nuit avait été... très agréable. Il aurait pu la qualifier de magique, mais, avec la douleur physique de l'acte en lui même, il n'avait cessé de penser aux paroles de son ami, qui l'avaient profondément blessé. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas le voir à partir de là lui aussi comme un pervers. Mais non, dès le lundi suivant, Angeal s'était excusé, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner que son Puppy avait viré de bord s'il ne lui en parlait pas.

« J'ai pas viré de bord ! » s'était-il alors exclamé.

« T'as fait quoi alors ? Tu voulais juste tester ? »

« Je... » Il n'y avait même pas vraiment réfléchi. « Je pense que j'aime les deux, voilà. » Cela avait fait rire son ainé, qui lui avait asséné une grande tape amicale dans le dos avant de lui faire une clé de tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, lui disant qu'il était vraiment un chiot, aimant les caresses du moment qu'elles étaient bonnes ! Il avait ri aussi, bien que la remarque aurait pu être prise de manière désobligeante, il savait que ce n'était pas le but recherché. Son mentor n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ce genre de choses. Et si Cloud était vraiment gay ? À cette pensée il se mit à sourire. Non... ce serait trop beau. Un si joli garçon... Mais il était vrai que depuis les trois mois qu'il l'entrainait il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu parler de petite-amie, ni même de sortie à bien y réfléchir. Les seules fois où il était allé boire un verre, c'était avec son tuteur.

Il s'était assis sans même s'en rendre compte, perdu comme il l'était dans ses souvenirs. Il ne revint à lui qu'en entendant toquer timidement à la porte.

« Entré ! » cria-t-il en se demandant qui pouvait bien se comporter comme ça. Seulement personne n'entra et les coups recommencèrent, légèrement plus insistants. En soupirant, il se leva pour aller entrouvrir la porte, mais au lieu de retourner s'assoir en laissant l'intrus entré il se calla contre l'ouverture pour empêcher ses compagnons de voir qui se tenait là. L'intrus n'était autre que le sujet de ses nouvelles préoccupations.

« Cloud... Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu... tu as oublié ? » Le blond avait l'air tout penaud.

« Oublié quoi ? » il se gratta la tête, cherchant difficilement à se souvenir de ce qu'il aurait pu oublier.

« On est vendredi... », commença le plus jeune.

« Oui... »

« Après-midi... »

« Oui... »

« Et vous n'êtes pas en mission... »

« Oui... » il ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

« L'entrainement ! Vous... vous avez vraiment oublié ? » sa voix semblait sur le point de se briser.

« Mais non ! Je te charriais ! » tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Il entendit les trois derrières retenir un fou rire et il se glissa dans l'espace entre la porte et le chambranle pour sortir avant de refermer derrière lui aussi vite que possible. Il entendit quand même un sifflement et le petit rire sarcastique de Sephiroth. Il était sûr que lui et Genesis allaient profiter de son absence pour échafauder leur plan en vue du futur coming-out de Cloud. Bien qu'il continue de douter de la réelle homosexualité de son protégé, il se résolut à découvrir ce qu'il en était par lui-même, quitte à se blesser en se faisant rejeter.

ooo

Durant tout le temps que dura leur entrainement, c'est-à-dire plus de trois heures, Zack s'arrangea pour toujours voir le visage du blond dans une des nombreuses fenêtres qui longeait deux des murs de la salle. Il avait opté pour de simples exercices de musculation pour pouvoir tester Cloud autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Lorsque, pour la millième fois, il le frôla en changeant de position, il sentit son élève sursauter à nouveau. Et, comme à chaque fois, celui-ci baissait les yeux. Mais, même quand il tournait la tête, le brun n'en perdait pas une miette grâce aux multiples vitres. Il savait que ses contacts lui faisaient beaucoup d'effet, mais ignorait si c'était du dégoût d'être touché par un homme, de la gêne parce qu'il admirait son professeur, ou un réel désir qui le faisait rougir quand le contact durait plus longtemps.

Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout en arrivant aux derniers exercices et, bien qu'il l'ait déjà fait pratiquer à l'aspirant SOLDAT trois fois aujourd'hui, il se colla à lui.

« On va faire des flexions maintenant. Je vais t'aider à trouver la meilleure position. » Il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait pu le corriger sans même le toucher, mais il s'était rendu compte que c'était surtout lui-même qu'il électrisait à chaque fois qu'il le touchait et, désormais, il avait juste envie d'être près de lui. Physiquement.

« Hm... » le blond s'était raidi, retenant visiblement son souffle.

« Inspire. » Cloud obéit.

« Expire. » Lui dit-il en s'abaissant tout contre son corps et en le tenant par la taille. « Tends bien les bras, sinon quand je te lâcherai il n'y aura rien pour faire contrepoids. »

Après cette dernière consigne, il ne pensa plus à continuer ses explications. Il profitait juste de la sensation procurée par leurs mouvements coordonnés. Au bout d'une vingtaine, il remarqua que la nuque du blond était devenue encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il le fit donc arrêter et s'éloigna. Son coeur battait fort et il avait dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se laisser aller à d'autre signe physique de son désir.

« Continue, je te regarde. » Son élève détourna une fois de plus son regard alors que là il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à mal. Il alla s'assoir sur une des nombreuses machines de musculation qui parsemaient la salle et le regarda. Sa position était parfaite. Elle l'avait toujours été. Mais il fallait qu'il sache !

Au bout de cinq minutes, il l'interrompit à nouveau, ravi de le voir en aussi bonne forme. Encore trois autres mois et il ne serait plus jamais le jeune homme trop faible pour intégrer le SOLDAT. Ses muscles devaient surement s'être déjà bien développés, mais c'était difficile à juger dans ces tenues toujours trop ample ou trop épaisse à son goût. À cette pensée il sentit à nouveau le désir l'étreindre. Il avait toujours ressenti de l'attirance pour lui, dès le premier regard. Mais il s'était sermonné et convaincu qu'en plus d'être surement hétéro le gamin était trop jeune, et adulait trop les premières classes pour profiter de son innocence et de son admiration pour l'entrainer dans son lit. Au fil du temps, il avait commencé à nouer une véritable amitié et, de son côté, il se rendait bien compte qu'elle prenait une ampleur d'une tout autre dimension. Le regard perplexe de son protégé le tira de ses pensées. Décidément, depuis que Genesis et Sephiroth avaient ouvert la porte de cette possibilité, il avait vraiment la tête ailleurs.

« On a fini pour aujourd'hui. On va aller prendre une douche. » Cloud tiqua au « on ». Jamais Zack ne s'était autorisé à l'accompagner dans les vestiaires. Il avait toujours sagement attendu qu'il ait fini pour aller prendre la sienne, refusant de se soumettre à une tentation à laquelle il pourrait ne pas résister et qui risquerait de briser tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire. Son élève lui faisant souvent penser à un animal sauvage qu'il fallait apprivoiser. En plus de sa timidité, le blond préférait souvent la fuite, que ce soit juste celle de son regard le plus souvent mettait déjà le brun bien trop mal à l'aise, ayant toujours peur de tout foutre en l'air. Mais cette fois-ci, il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Il fallait qu'il sache ! Ce but à atteindre devait l'être au plus tôt, sinon il en deviendrait fou avant la fin du week-end, qu'il passerait sans doute avec Aerith, loin de celui qu'il désirait réellement voir.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en riant, essayant d'afficher une décontraction qu'il ne ressentait absolument pas. « Ça te dérange ? Si tu veux, je peux attendre... »

« Non ! » l'empressement que Cloud avait eu à répondre le fit sourire.

Il lui laissa quand même un peu d'avance et, quand il le rejoignit , celui-ci était déjà sous l'eau brulante.

Zack prit alors tout son temps pour se déshabiller, ayant choisi une place où il était sûr que son élève ne manquerait rien du petit spectacle qu'il lui réservait. Il fit comme s'il ne remarquait pas les nombreux coups d'oeil que le blond lui jetait.

En le voyant arriver à son pantalon, la jeune recrue se tourna précipitamment dos à lui, comme s'il avait eu quelque chose à cacher. Il n'en sourit que plus. Mais lorsqu'il entra enfin dans les douches, Cloud se déplaça jusqu'au dernier pommeau sans un regard pour son professeur. Il en fut très déçu et se demandait comment se rapprocher de lui sans le brusquer. N'étant pas d'humeur stratège il se décida pour le coup classique de la savonnette et, en la serrant trop fort dans sa main, la fit sauter jusque contre le mur devant lequel le blond restait désespérément tourné. Elle explosa sous l'impact, mais le plus gros morceau de savon avait atterri entre le mur et son élève. Plutôt que de lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se produire, et qu'il puisse le ramasser lui-même, Zack se précipita à quatre pattes entre les jambes de Cloud, qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Il récupéra le morceau de savon et leva la tête vers le visage d'ange qui le surplombait, prenant l'air étonné de le trouver tendu de désir.

« Mmmmh...Voilà qui est intéressant. » fit-il en passant complètement entre ses jambes et en se retournant pour s'assoir face à lui. Le blond tenta de se retourner, mais il l'attrapa fermement par les cuisses, bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer cette chance. Il crut devenir fou lorsque, l'obligeant à s'assoir sur ses cuisses en lui faisant plier les genoux, sa queue passa tout près de son visage, frôlant presque ses lèvres, avant de glisser contre son torse et de finir par se coincer contre son ventre en ayant laissé un chemin invisible, mais brulant, sur sa peau.

L'aspirant SOLDAT était rouge pivoine et regardait fixement le carrelage du sol comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie.

« Regarde-moi. » Murmura le brun. Après avoir difficilement dégluti, Cloud leva ses yeux bleus vers lui. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en faisant une moue hésitante qui fit littéralement fondre le première classe. Lorsqu'enfin l'azur rencontra la mer, il se perdit dedans. Il sentait son propre désir monter et vit son élève rougir à nouveau après avoir pourtant réussi à se calmer. Il devait le sentir, lui aussi. Zack prit alors le temps de le détailler. Ses muscles s'étaient effectivement dessinés depuis la seule et unique fois où il les avait vus, lors de la visite médicale que tout aspirant devait passer. Il sentit son envie de lui grandir un peu plus devant ses formes parfaitement dessiner et suivit délicatement le contour de ses abdos du bout des doigts avant de remonter vers l'un de ses pectoraux. Il le tenait toujours d'une main ferme au niveau de la taille, mais ce n'était plus vraiment nécessaire. Lorsqu'il tourna autour de son téton, Cloud soupira d'aise. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Il hésita une seconde, mais en voyant le blond fermer les yeux, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le brusquer, seulement, en approchant son visage du sien, il avait involontairement frotté son ventre contre le membre dressé de son protégé, le faisant gémir. Ce son le rendit fou et il lui lécha la lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Il eut peur que l'accès lui en soit refusé, mais, à sa plus grande surprise, le blond la lui happa, la suçotant avec force avant de partir à la découverte de ce nouveau terrain de jeux. Les bras de son élève l'agrippèrent, un autour de son cou, l'autre dans son dos, le griffant presque en se collant à lui. Son baiser était passionné, comme si, lui aussi, refrénait ses désirs depuis trop longtemps. À cette idée le coeur de l'instructeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il glissa une main entre eux pour prendre son sexe et le caresser. Cloud sursauta à ce contact et se recula brusquement, tombant au sol et le regardant étrangement.

« Pardon... Je vais trop vite... » s'excusa le brun. « C'est juste que... je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais homo et donc je... » son élève blêmit et se releva. Le regardant d'un air hautain, il lui cracha :

« J'suis pas Pd, moi ! » et partit, emportant ses affaires pour aller se sécher et se changer dans les toilettes avant de sortir en claquant la porte avec violence.

Zack n'en revenait pas. Il resta là, sous l'eau chaude, complètement hébété. Ce qu'il avait le plus craint était arrivé. Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Il avait profité de la confiance de son protégé pour le faire aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il était. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Crétin ! » fit-il en se tapant la tête contre le mur. Et il recommença ce geste une bonne dizaine de fois en continuant à s'insulter à haute voix, se trouvant pitoyable. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller si loin. Il ne pensait que le tester, mais avoir découvert Cloud dans cet état l'avait fait oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Il avait pensé ne pas vouloir le brusquer, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Et voilà, maintenant il savait. Son blondinet adoré n'était pas gay. Et la façon dont il le lui avait dit le faisait se sentir sale et indigne de son rôle de mentor.

« Et merde ! » s'exclama-t-il après s'être relevé, donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur de pierre et brisant le carrelage. Une douleur aiguë remonta tout le long de son bras et il vit le sang couler sur la blancheur immaculée de son ennemi imaginaire. C'était lui-même qu'il voulait frapper, et la souffrance dans sa main lui fit du bien.

ooo

La sonnerie de son PHS le réveilla tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il venait enfin de trouver le sommeil, s'étant torturé mentalement pendant des heures sur comment il pourrait bien rattraper ce fiasco et continuer à entrainer Cloud après ce qu'il avait fait... Le blond devait le haïr. Pire, il devait le dégoûter. Et Zack savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir ça dans les yeux bleus de son protégé.

« Allo ? » fit-il d'une voix toute pâteuse. Il avait bu plus que de raison pour pouvoir s'endormir

« Monsieur Fair ? C'est Ted... », il entendait une musique assourdissante derrière la voix mal assurée de cet homme dont le nom ne lui disait rien. Une ancienne conquête qui revenait mendier une nuit avec lui ? Peu probable... Il les avait tous envoyé paître depuis que le jeune homme était entré dans sa vie, chamboulant tout ce qu'il pensait croire et savoir d'elle et des relations humaines.

« Ted qui ? » demanda-t-il en grognant. Il ne voulait plus penser. Plus cette nuit.

« Le barman du Mog's on Fire, monsieur Fair... »

« Hum... ? » Il ne s'était jamais tapé de barman, encore moins dans ce bar trop proche du siège de la Shinra. En plus il fallait les attendre, et le brun détestait ça. La patience n'était pas son fort, ce n'était pas pour rien si Angeal le surnommait Puppy...

« Votre ami, la jeune recrue, que vous m'aviez dit de surveiller si un jour il venait seul... Et bien, il est là... » Zack se sentit soudainement totalement réveillé.

« Et ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

« Il... il est soul. Et refuse de prendre un taxi. Il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre de vous depuis son troisième verre de Tequila et... je me suis dit qu'avec ce qui est en train de se produire, il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez le chercher. Et vite ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se produire, Ted ? » demanda-t-il en imaginant déjà le blond nu, dansant sur les tables, tandis qu'il enfilait fébrilement son pantalon.

« Et bien il...il... »

« Il quoi bordel ? » il sortit de sous son lit avec la botte qui s'y était cachée, encore plus nerveux.

« Votre... votre ami... »

« Oui, quoi Cloud ? »

« Non, pas le jeune homme... L'autre... Vincent... »

« Vincent ? » Il avait crié. Qu'est-ce que sont ex venait faire là-dedans ? Cette sangsue était-elle occupée à se venger de lui ?

« Et bien... Il lui fait des choses qu'il... » mais Ted s'arrêta en étouffant un cri de surprise.

« Accoucher ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait nom de dieu ? » demanda-t-il en cherchant ses clés.

« Des choses qu'il devrait plutôt faire à l'hôtel... » soupira enfin le barman, faisant rater une marche du perron au brun.

« J'arrive, essayer de contenir leur... fougue, merde ! C'est pas un bar à pute votre établissement, à ce que je sache ! » et il raccrocha avec fureur en enfourchant sa moto.

Sept minutes plus tard, au lieu des quinze qu'il lui fallait habituellement, il dépassait le siège de la Shinra et tourna en faisant crisser ses pneus dans la rue du Mog's on Fire. Après avoir garé Fenrir, il entra dans le bar comme un flèche, prêt à démolir Vince et ramener le gosse par la peau du cou chez lui pour lui faire prendre une bonne douche froide. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait de la jalousie. Et ce sentiment détestable le dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Où sont-ils ? » aboya-t-il au pauvre Ted qui se recroquevilla derrière son comptoir. Mais lorsqu'il suivit des yeux la direction que pointait le barman, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Cloud, visiblement endormi, essuyait sans broncher les assauts de son ex qui profitait, comme à son habitude, de la faiblesse de sa « victime ».

« Il est dans les vapes depuis peu après que je vous ai appelé, monsieur Fair... »

« Et vous n'avez pas essayé d'arrêter ce gros dégueulasse ? » hurla-t-il.

« Si monsieur... Mais votre ami a assommé nos deux videurs... » Et, effectivement, il remarqua deux énormes malabars vautrés dans un coin. Il soupira. La belle gueule de Valentine n'allait pas s'en sortir sans dommage cette fois. Celui-ci était toujours en train de lécher le torse de son protégé, mais essayait désormais d'accéder à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

« Donnez-moi un whisky, Ted. Sans glace. » Dit-il d'un ton las.

« Bien monsieur. » Et il le servit avec toute la rapidité dont il arriva à faire preuve malgré les tremblements de ses était visiblement terrifié, mais il était aussi vrai que les premières classes du SOLDAT n'étaient pas réellement connus pour leur gentillesse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'eux, de toute façon.

Vidant le verre d'un trait en s'approchant de son ex petit ami, il le lui brisa sur le crâne. Le crétin s'affala sur son élève en grognant et se frotta la zone d'impact avant de ramener sa main pleine de sang devant ses yeux.

« Putain, mais tu te prends pour qui espèce de... » commença-t-il en se retournant, mais la vue du brun lui coupa la parole.

« Alors maintenant tu profites des gamins sans défense ? » ricana-t-il. Il voulut lui balancer un crochet du droit dans la figure, mais fut interrompu par un couinement. Cloud ne dormait pas du tout en fait.

« Qui t'as dit que j'étais pas d'accord, d'abord ? » siffla le blond avec un regard mauvais.

« Tu vois ! Il demandait que ça, monsieur je-me-permets-d'abuser-de-la-confiance-de-mon-jeune-élève ! » déclara Vincent avec un sourire triomphant. Alors c'était vraiment ce que son protégé pensait ? Il attrapa son ex par la gorge et l'envoya s'écraser à l'autre bout de la salle, contre le bar, puis s'agenouilla devant celui qui éveillait bien trop de choses en lui.

« Cloud... Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas profiter de toi ! Je... j'ai tout fait pour rester loin de toi le plus longtemps possible ! » le regard bleu resta aussi froid que de la glace.

« Comprends-moi... Avec ce qu'on m'ont dit ce matin...je... Il fallait que je sache ! »

« On t'a dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que tu saches au point de te jouer de moi comme ça ? »

« Ils... je... On m'a dit que tu étais sûrement gay... Et je voulais en avoir le coeur net ! »

« Et donc ça te donnait le droit de profiter de ma confiance en me faisant ÇA ? » Zack resta interdit. C'était vrai que dit comme cela, c'était vraiment peu reluisant... Il se sentit à nouveau sale.

« Je ne voulais pas profiter de toi, Cloud... Je... Tu ne comprends pas ! » Pourquoi est-ce qu'il criait sur lui ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il s'était conduit en parfait connard !

« Non... Je ne comprends pas, tu as raison. » Et le blond se leva en le repoussant, partant d'un pas mal assuré vers Vincent qui se frottait la gorge, tout sourire malgré les bleus qui l'ornait, accouder au bar, un verre à la main.

« Cloud ! » il le rattrapa par le bras, mais dû esquivé un coup de poing. « Ne me fuis plus, je t'en prie, je... » sa voix se brisa. Il ne pourrait plus le supporter, mais n'arrivait pas à le lui dire. Trois mois qu'il vivait un enfer, ne respirant que son odeur, ne pensant qu'à lui, et faisant tout pour rester éloigner de cet être qui régissait désormais toute sa vie. Il s'était fixé un rôle de tuteur et de modèle, mais avait du lutté tous les jours pour ne pas se laisser aller à plus.

« Lâche-moi. » Sa voix était coupante comme le fil d'un rasoir. Il le lâcha donc.

« Bien. » Il se redressa en inspirant, essayant de retrouver son calme. « Lundi, entrainement à treize heures, ne l'oublie pas. Sauf si tu souhaites te débrouiller sans moi, ce que je comprendrais . » Sa phrase fit ciller le blond, qui reprit lui aussi vite contenance.

« Non, j'ai besoin de cet entrainement. À lundi, professeur. » Dit-il d'un ton ironique en allant rejoindre Vincent, l'enlaçant et posant sa tête sur son épaule en lui lançant un regard de défi. Il entendit son ex rire lorsqu'il se détourna d'eux pour gagner la sortie, s'excusant en passant auprès de Ted qui eut l'air encore plus désemparé.

Il remonta sur Fenrir, calme, mais extrêmement triste. Même si Cloud continuait de suivre ses leçons, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il n'irait plus jamais boire de verre ensemble, ne rirait plus en se chamaillant... Plus jamais. Il avait perdu sa confiance. Enfin... Il pourrait désormais avoir l'attitude qu'on attend d'un tuteur envers son élève... pensa-t-il en mettant ses lunettes. Il démarra en trombe et, quand il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, se persuada que c'était à cause de la vitesse, malgré la protection de plastique qu'il portait.

Fin du premier chapitre.

ooo

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas abandonné "Rédemption", la suite arrive ! Mais ce n'est pas si grave si je ralentis un peu le rythme, si ? Vu que j'ai déjà publié quinze chapitres en moins d'un mois... ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre Deux.

Zack passa un samedi horrible. Il décommanda son rendez-vous avec Aerith et tourna en rond toute la journée comme un lion en cage. Il finit par sortir et rejoindre Angeal dans un vieux pub centenaire. Il lui raconta tout. Sans rien omettre. Même ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il eut fini, son mentor soupira :

« Je m'en doutais... »

« Comment ça ? » Il pensait avoir quand même avoir bien tenu son rôle ! « Parce que j'ai réagi comme ça vendredi ? »

« Non... Enfin, aussi... Mais, depuis que tu l'a rencontré... Tu n'es plus le même. Tu t'es... assagi. Ce qui est tant mieux ! Mais je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi calme. Ce gamin t'as fait murir plus vite que je n'aurai pu le rêver ! Et puis... Il y avait ta façon de le regarder... De le couver littéralement des yeux. Et la lueur de fierté qui les traversait à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre le complimentait ! Ou ta façon de le défendre quand on le critiquait... Tu es amoureux de lui, et ça crève les yeux. Enfin, dès que sont que tu es... enfin tu vois quoi ! Je suppose que la plupart des autres on prit ça comme une relation fraternelle ! » termina-t-il devant son air ahuri. Alors c'était si évident ? Et les deux seuls à ne pas s'en être rendu compte étaient lui...et celui qu'il aimait. Comme toujours...

« Et lui ? Tu crois qu'il est vraiment gay ? Tu aurais dû le voir avec Vincent ! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou... S'il a osé le toucher... S'il ose lui faire du mal ! Je le tuerai... » Angeal eut l'air de le prendre au sérieux pour une fois et posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Je pense que Cloud voulait juste... oublier. Je ne sais pas s'il a été jusqu'au bout. Mais je crois que vu sa réaction, il est vierge, et n'avait aucune idée de son attirance pour les hommes, Zack... Comprends-le ! C'est qu'un gosse ! »

« Est vierge ? Ou était ? » il se prit la tête entre les mains. L'idée que Valentine ait pu profiter de son innocence le révoltait.

« Je ne sais pas, Puppy... » soupira encore son ami.

« Bon, je vais rentrer... » Le soleil se couchait déjà, et la tête lui tournait.

« OK. Fais gaffe, sur la route. » Son mentor lui serra le bras une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir.

oOo

Il était vingt-deux heures quand Zack sortit de la douche en entendant la sonnette. Il n'attendait personne et, enfilant rapidement un pantalon de lin blanc, descendit en râlant, s'essuyant toujours les épaules avant de passer aux cheveux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur Vincent. La dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir.

« Salut... »

« 'Lut » grogna-t-il sans l'inviter à entrer. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai... une livraison pour toi. » Et, s'écartant, il lui dévoila un Cloud affaler sur les marches de son perron, visiblement inconscient.

« Ah. Il a trop bu et t'en veux déjà plus ? T'as pris ce que tu voulais, c'est ça ? Ramène-le chez lui, j'en veux pas ! » et il s'apprêta à claquer la porte lorsque Vincent la bloqua avec son pied, réprimant une grimace de douleur quand elle le lui écrasa.

« J'sais pas où il habite. Et je n'ai rien pris. Je... je ne veux pas d'un mec qui chiale à cause d'un autre... »

Le brun ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« Il pleure pour qui ? »

« Pour toi, idiot ! »

« Ah... »

« Oui, ah, comme tu dis. Et non, il n'a pas bu. Pas aujourd'hui. Il a dormi dans mon canapé en chouinant toute la nuit parce que moi non plus, je ne voulais soi-disant pas de lui. Mais l'entendre m'appeler Zack à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux après ton départ m'avait légèrement... refroidi. »

« Pourquoi il est dans cet état s'il a pas bu alors ? »

« Je...Je l'ai assommé. » Devant le regard noir que lui lança son ex, Vincent leva les mains « J'te jure ! C'était ça ou je le tuais ! Depuis son réveil il trainait dans mes pattes, à me poser sans arrêt des questions sur toi ! Et je ne suis pas une agence matrimoniale ! D'ailleurs, même si je l'étais, je n'aiderais jamais personne à sortir avec toi ! Je... » Il tenta de se saisir de Zack pour l'attirer à lui, mais sans succès.

« Non, Vincent. Oublie-moi. Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas toi qui m'as largué que tu dois t'accrocher à moi. »

« Mais... »

« Tais-toi. Rentre chez toi, je m'occupe de Cloud. » Et il alla ramasser son jeune protégé. Le portant dans ses bras comme un enfant, il fit claquer la porte de son pied, heureux de ne pas entendre son ex la rattraper et s'inviter chez lui comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois.

Il se dirigeait vers le canapé lorsqu'il se ravisa et monta à l'étage. Déposant le blond tout habillé dans la baignoire, il alluma la douche et laissa l'eau froide asperger son visage angélique. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ses deux mains, Cloud hurla :

« Vince, arrête ! Je t'embêterais plus, promis ! » Le brun coupa l'eau et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Mais c'est que tu t'en souviens en plus ! T'es un rapide du réveil ! »

« T'as vu le réveil aussi, connard ! » puis il tiqua. « Qu'est-ce que...où est Vincent ? »

« Il en a eu marre de toi, et, après t'avoir assommé, il est venu se débarrasser de toi ici... »

Son élève se leva d'un bond et sortit de la baignoire, courant déjà avant que Zack ait pu esquisser un seul geste pour le rattraper, trempant tout sur son passage.

« Cloud ! Attends ! » cria-t-il, mais peine perdue. Il sauta alors par dessus la rampe pour atterrir, comme un chat, sur la trajectoire du gamin, le réceptionnant lorsque celui-ci tenta de s'arrêter et dérapa droit dans ses bras. Malgré ça préparation, le choc fut plus rude qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et ils chutèrent tout deux sur le parquet. Instinctivement, il referma ses bras sur lui et les verrouilla en entrecroisant ses doigts. Il ne voulait plus le laisse filer comme ça.

« Lâche-moi ! » grommela Cloud en essayant de se dégager.

« Non. Je te tiens, alors je te garde... » souffla-t-il dans son cou, le faisant frissonner. S'appuyant sur une main, son protégé se redressa autant que le lui permettait son instructeur pour planter ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Ils respiraient chacun le souffle de l'autre et aucun n'osa faire un geste ou dire une parole, le charme était trop beau pour être rompu ainsi. Finalement, ce fut le plus jeune qui osa bouger, après de longues minutes qui leur semblèrent beaucoup trop courtes. Il rougit, une lueur de malice brillant furtivement dans ses yeux, puis ondula légèrement des hanches. Zack se rendit alors compte qu'il bandait. Il en fut gêné et, pour une fois, ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux.

« Non. Regarde-moi. » Supplia Cloud. Il replongea alors dans l'océan de son regard. Il releva ensuite doucement la tête pour capturer ses lèvres avec tendresse. Mais, comme la première fois, dès qu'il sentit sa langue, le blond s'enflamma et se mit à l'embrasser furieusement, se frottant contre lui. Ses cheveux trempés le chatouillaient et ses vêtements tout aussi mouillés lui donnaient un peu froid. Il rompit donc le baiser et lui fit signe des yeux vers l'étage. Le blond compris tout de suite et se releva dès que Zack eut enfin relâché son étreinte. Il lui tendit la main en lui faisant le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu et ils montèrent les escaliers presque en courant, Zack glissant ses mains sous le pull du blond qui le précédait. Arrivé dans la chambre il le fit basculer sur le lit et entreprit de se battre avec son chandail et son débardeur toujours aussi trempés, ce qui ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer une lampe, mais la lumière du palier lui permettait de distinguer l'air rieur de son protégé qui semblait ravi que son tuteur ne porte rien d'autre que son pantalon de lin, caressant son torse avant de le lui faire enlever. Finalement il vint à son secours et déboucla lui même sa ceinture. Le brun n'eut plus qu'à tirer sur le pantalon et arracher bottes et chaussettes. Il hésita une seconde devant le boxer, mais Cloud hocha la tête dans l'obscurité. Il le fit donc glisser tout en couvrant son cou de baisers avant de descendre lentements, marquant sa peau de traces au passage. Tandis qu'il mordillait un téton, encouragé par les gémissements du blond et ses mains jouant avec ses cheveux, il n'osait pas prendre son sexe en main, se contentant de frotter son ventre contre. Zack avait peur que son élève ne réagisse comme la veille dans la douche. Mais lorsque celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches en soulevant les siennes il décida que qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien et continua son chemin vers son ventre, dessinant une série d'arabesques avec sa langue. Il s'arrêta à son nombril, mais au bout de quelques secondes à peine Cloud commença à pousser sa tête pour qu'il aille encore plus bas. Il obtempéra donc et alla jusqu'à la base de son sexe, où il bifurqua pour aller lécher l'intérieur de sa cuisse, récoltant un grognement d'insatisfaction. Le blond tira même avec brusquerie sur ses cheveux, l'obligeant à remonter. Il leva les yeux vers lui et vit son visage angélique rougir de tant d'audace.

« Tu es sûr ? » Son protégé ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher à nouveau la tête en se mordillant les lèvres. Il donna d'abord un petit coup de langue sur le bout de son gland, épiant ses réactions. Comme aucun coup ni protestation ne vint, il le lécha jusqu'à la base avant de remonter et vit avec plaisir le blond fermer les yeux et se laisser aller, gémissant et tortillant à nouveau ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Zack le prit alors complètement en bouche, le faisant presque crier, et se mit à aller et venir, faisant tourner sa langue autour de son membre sans le lâcher, imprimant le même mouvement que c'est lèvres avec sa main, le tenant de l'autre par la taille. Très rapidement son élève se mit à haleter tout en gémissant plus fort, se débattant presque sous lui. Le brun fut rassuré, il devait sûrement être vierge pour réagir ainsi, cherchant le plaisir tout en essayant de le fuir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le sentit se tendre et, sans prévenir, se libéra en lui. Heureusement qu'il avait su déceler les signes, sinon il se serait étouffé... Il finit de le nettoyer du bout de la langue avant de revenir à sa hauteur, lui caressant le visage amoureusement.

Cloud ouvrit ses yeux et il put plonger dedans malgré la pénombre. Il venait de jouir dans sa bouche et, pourtant, il lui souffla :

« Encore... » Il n'en fallut pas plus à Zack pour se convaincre qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Léchant ses doigts, il en introduit un à l'intérieur de son protégé tout en cherchant ses lèvres. Celui-ci se tendit et le repoussa avec force avant de le gifler. Le brun porta une main à sa joue tout en sortant de lui.

« J't'ai dit que j'étais pas Pd, connard ! » et Cloud se leva, allumant la lumière pour ramasser ses vêtements et partit sans même les enfiler.

Le brun ne réagit même pas, se laissant retomber sur ses cousins. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il était alors, bordel ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Finalement, il tendit le bras pour attraper la bouteille de Whisky qui trainait toujours à côté de son lit depuis la veille et constata avec joie qu'elle était encore à moitié pleine. Il but une grande rasade en prenant appui sur un coude et constata que son protégé avait oublié un de ses bracelets en cuir, qui avait dû se détacher pendant qu'il se débattait avec son pull. Il le prit délicatement, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une partie de lui, et le porta à son visage. Il sentait comme son blondinet, les fleurs sauvages ainsi qu'une autre odeur, indéfinissable, beaucoup plus masculine, mais qui était tout aussi délicieuse. Il finit par éteindre la lumière et se pelotonna sous les couvertures avec sa bouteille et le bracelet, le caressant doucement du bout des doigts. Il s'endormit rapidement et, miraculeusement, ne renversa pas une seule goutte du précieux alcool de toute la nuit. Ses rêves furent décousus, mais agréables et, dans chacun d'eux, il s'y trouvait toujours un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux iris couleur océan.

oOo

Zack se réveilla le lendemain en sursaut, s'aspergeant de Whisky au passage. Son dernier rêve avait tourné au cauchemar, le beau blond ne cessant de le regarder avec dégout et de se moquer de lui en le traitant de vieux pervers homo avec Genesis et Sephiroth... Une horreur en somme ! Décidant que, de toute façon, il était déjà bien imbibé d'alcool, il but une longue gorgée du liquide ambré et emporta la bouteille avec lui dans la douche. Comme à chaque réveil depuis trois mois son sexe était dressé, se rappelant douloureusement à lui. L'abstinence, il n'avait jamais connu depuis qu'il avait perdu sa virginité. Et encore moins depuis qu'il s'était découvert cette attirance pour les autres hommes. Quand on peut pêcher tout ce qui se trouve dans les océans nocturnes de Midgar, il est rare de rentrer seul après une sortie ! Surtout avec sa gueule, et il en était bien conscient. Prenant appui d'une main sur le mur, il chercha la bouteille qu'il avait posée à ses pieds et bu une nouvelle fois, grimaçant à cause de l'eau qui s'était mêlée à l'alcool. Il la vida quand même et la reposa avant de s'appuyer de l'autre main contre le carrelage encore froid, profitant de la douche brulante qui le délassait.

Il ne cessait de repenser à cette soirée catastrophique. Il avait été si près du but ! Et si Cloud n'était pas gay, pourquoi le laissait-il aller à chaque fois un peu plus loin ? Pourquoi était-ce son nom qu'il murmurait quand Vincent avait voulu le prendre ? Et pourquoi s'était-il « consolé » dans les bras de son ex s'il n'était vraiment pas gay, plutôt que dans ceux d'une fille ? Il n'y comprenait décidément plus rien... Lorsqu'enfin il se mit à se savonner, le contact de ses mains sur son corps l'électrisa et il se prit à rêver à l'effet que lui ferait les mains de son protégé. Avant d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte, il serrait déjà son sexe. Le regardant alors comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était plus branlé une seule fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré le petit blond. Pourquoi se refuser de fantasmer sur lui, s'il ne pouvait pas le posséder, mais savait désormais rester à sa place ? Sa raison lui disait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais la petite voix au fond de lui qui commandait ses bas instincts avait déjà pris le contrôle de son corps. Ses mouvements furent d'abord lents, mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait apparaitre son jeune élève derrière ses paupières closes, sa main accéléra. Il se rappela son corps nu collé au sien sous la douche des vestiaires, et de ses gémissements de la veille pendant qu'il le suçait. Zack dut même reprendre appui sur le mur tellement ces souvenirs lui procuraient du plaisir. Il éjacula en silence, luttant pour garder ses lèvres closes. Il trouvait déjà assez dégradant ce qu'il venait de faire sans en plus avoir à supporter le son de sa propre voix. Prenant une minute pour récupérer son souffle et ses esprits, il se lava les cheveux et se nettoya le corps à nouveau avant de sortir se sécher.

Lorsqu'il descendit, enfin propre et habillé, pour se préparer un café, il constata à la vue du soleil déclinant qu'il avait dû dormir toute la journée. Prenant son PHS en allumant la cafetière, il écouta ses messages. Ils venaient tous d'Aerith, qui semblait très en colère, fait exceptionnel, sauf un. La personne ne disait rien, il n'entendait qu'une respiration fort basse. La communication dura plus d'une minute, mais il sut dès les cinq premières secondes que c'était Cloud. Finalement il entendit un reniflement et, au moment où il crut que son protégé allait enfin parler, celui-ci raccrocha. Vérifiant l'heure du message, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il avait voulu le joindre seulement dix minutes après être sorti d'ici. Son blondinet regrettait-il ce qui s'était passé ? Rerettait-il d'être parti ? Ou désirait-il simplement lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ?

Il s'assit sur un haut tabouret le long du plan de travail en s'accoudant et se brula le bras droit dans le café. Il avait oublié de mettre une tasse sous l'écoulement. Il en prit une dans l'armoire et la glissa là où elle aurait dû être avant de se rassoir en évaluant les dégâts. Il se sentait trop las pour aller passer sa nouvelle brulure sous l'eau froide. De toute façon il n'avait pas non plus pris la peine de se bander la main qu'il s'était blessée deux jours plus tôt. Aerith n'aurait sûrement pas manqué de lui faire la morale sur les microbes et les vertus d'une bonne cicatrisation, en vraie mère poule qu'elle était. Mais il s'en moquait. Il était un première classe du SOLDAT. Ce n'était pas ce genre d'égratignures qui auraient raison de lui ! Il ricana en pensant aux blessures encore sanglantes de son coeur et se demanda si celles-là le pourraient, en revanche... Ne voulant pas le savoir, il prit la tasse et y versa une quantité phénoménale de sucre. Il avait envie de lait aussi, mais jugea que le frigo était beaucoup trop loin pour un dimanche de repos. Il but donc le mélange sucré-amer en grimaçant.

Zack avait envie d'appeler Angeal pour aller boire un verre, mais ne se sentait pas d'accabler son ami avec tous ses nouveaux soucis. Il voulait se changer les idées et penser à autre chose, pas ruminer toutes les catastrophes qui étaient arrivées depuis que ses deux supérieurs lui avait fait miroiter l'impossible... Quel idiot il avait été ! Tout aurait pu encore être si beau, si agréable faute de plus... Il était sûr qu'il aurait pu s'en contenter... Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il foute tout en l'air. Comme avec Vincent... Comme avec tous en fait, à bien y réfléchir.

Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas rester chez lui à ressasser toutes ses erreurs passées, et tout ce qu'il aurait pu, voir dû, faire pour éviter d'en arriver là. Délaissant son café, il attrapa sa veste de cuir et ses clés et sortit, bien décider à finir ivre mort avec quelqu'un dans son lit, même s'il travaillait le lendemain.

OoO

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se garait devant le Mog's on Fire. Il fit semblant d'ignorer la petite voix qui se moquait de lui au fond de son crâne, le traitant d'imbécile à rêver de tomber sur le blondinet si cruel... et entra, faisant sursauter le pauvre Ted. Celui-ci tenta quand même de lui sourire franchement et sembla heureux de le voir seul.

« Bonsoir, Ted. » fit-il en s'asseyant au bar.

« Bonsoir monsieur Fair ! »

« Appelle-moi Zack... Je viens pas ici pour ton extrême politesse, mais pour ton alcool. Alors, sers-moi un Whisky s'il te plaît. »

« Bien mons... Zack. » Se reprit le barman.

« Tiens, mais qui voilà ! » s'exclama son voisin. « Tu sors sans ton mentor, le chiot ? » Zack se retourna avec raideur pour découvrir un rouquin à l'oeil déjà bien allumé lui sourire comme un bien heureux.

« Salut, le Turk... Ton pote est pas là ? Je vous croyais inséparable tous les deux... De vrais jeunes mariés ! » ricana-t-il en retour.

« Nan, l'est pas là ! Puis moi c'est Reno, pas le Turk... » grogna l'autre en se plongeant dans la contemplation de son verre. Zack ne chercha pas à reprendre la conversation. Il voulait boire. Et baiser. Peu importait l'ordre. Et il aurait encore plus apprécié de faire les deux en même temps. Il vida son verre, en commanda un autre, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le fameux Reno, le jaugeant du regard. Il était plutôt mignon... Il se mit à le déshabiller mentalement, s'attardant sur son torse et n'hésitant pas à se pencher en arrière pour essayer de mieux voir son cul.

« Te gêne pas surtout ! » maugréa le roux.

« Mais je ne me gêne pas, ne t'en fais pas pour moi... » Il était d'humeur espiègle et, à cette heure encore précoce, il n'y avait pas grand monde d'autre dans le bar sur qui il aurait pu jeter son dévolu. Heureusement son voisin était plus qu'alléchant.

« J'suis pas Pd ! » s'emporta Reno.

« Et merde... Encore un... C'est bien ma veine. Bon, c'est pas grave, on va dire que tu feras que découvrir une nouvelle expérience extrêmement enrichissante ! Allé, viens. » Et, sans même attendre sa réponse, il demanda à Ted la bouteille et le prit par le poignet, l'entrainant vers les banquettes du fond et s'asseyant là où il avait trouvé les deux autres le vendredi précédent. Il attira le Turk à lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Lorsqu'il se mit à protester en gémissant, il lui cloua le bec en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres et en caressant la bosse qui grossissait déjà à travers son pantalon sombre de costard réglementaire.

« Et bien tu vois que t'aimes ça... » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant d'en sucer délicatement le lobe.

« Ouais... C'est bon... » gémit l'autre tandis qu'il continuait de le branler à travers le tissu gênant.

« Si c'est si bon, occupe-toi aussi de moi, égoïste... » La demande fit rire le roux.

« Ouais, mais y a quelqu'un au bar qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'on fait... »

« On s'en fou du barman, il doit commencer à avoir l'habitude. »

« C'est pas le barman... » continua-t-il quand même.

« On se fou aussi de mon ex... »

« C'est pas Valentine non plus... » Comment diable savait-il de qui il parlait ? Il devrait penser à plus se méfier des Turks à présent !

« C'est qui alors ? » grogna-t-il, excédé, et ne voulant vraiment pas arrêter de câliner son nouveau partenaire.

« J'sais pas... Un jeune... » Zack finit par se retourner. Il découvrit alors son élève, visiblement furieux, qui vidait une bouteille de Tequila directement au goulot en leur lançant un regard assassin.

« Il est pas Pd non plus... Enfin, encore moins que toi. »

« Ah. Tant mieux alors ! » Et Reno plongea dans son cou et son pantalon, lui rendant les attentions qu'il avait eut pour lui.

Seulement Zack n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du blondinet. Celui-ci eut un sourire mauvais et se mit à écarter lentement les jambes, s'appuyant au bar en étalant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et remontant doucement son bassin. Il se moquait de lui ? Cloud se mit à se lécher sensuellement les lèvres avant de porter la bouteille à sa bouche, qu'il suçota comme... comme une queue ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Lorsque son protégé ouvrit les yeux tout en continuant à boire, son regard bleu électrique sous les néons le fit sursauter. Reno se recula et le regarda. Il se retourna sur Cloud. Regarda à nouveau Zack.

« Non, mais tu te fous de moi là ? C'est bon, j'me barre ! » Mais avant qu'il ait pu se lever, le brun l'empoigna et l'embrassa, sûr que le blond devait bouillir dans son dos. Il laissa le Turk pantelant et le regarda à nouveau, heureux de son petit effet. Seulement, son élève, enrageant quand même, se retourna et s'appuya au bar, visiblement beaucoup moins taquin, mais les fixant toujours dans la glace faiblement teintée qui se trouvait derrière les étagères d'alcool.

« Viens, on se tire. » et il le prit par le poignet. En passant au bar il déposa une liasse à Ted et voulu continuer sa route seulement le rouquin ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille.

Il s'arrêta net devant Cloud en souriant :

« Parait que t'es pas Pd de toute façon, alors fais pas cette tête, gamin ! » ricana-t-il avant que Zack n'ai pu le trainer dehors.

« T'es qu'un con. » lui fit-il remarquer en lui tendant un casque une fois à l'extérieur.

« Il parait... Pourquoi moi j'en mettrais un et pas toi d'abord ? » demanda sottement son futur amant.

« Parce que si on se crash par ta faute, ce serait con que tu sois plus là pour raconter ton expérience à ton pote, crétin ! »

« Ah... Ouais, surement ! » dit-il en riant avant de venir se coller contre le brun. Le brun fit démarrer Fenrir et, pendant tout le trajet, il dut rester concentrer sur la route malgré son passager qui ne cessait de le titiller en se frottant à lui, ou en frottant une autre partie de son anatomie.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin chez lui il se rua sur le bar tandis que le rouquin recommençait à parler. Il l'énervait. Il voulait juste le prendre. En silence. Il but plusieurs gorgées du liquide ambré qu'il affectionnait tant avant de tendre la bouteille à Reno. Elle eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire quelques minutes.

« Viens, c'est par là. » fit-il en lui montrant les escaliers. Il laissa passer son hôte devant lui, mais l'imbécile eut la bêtise de s'arrêter et de se retourner, un air interrogateur peint sur son joli visage :

« Dis, c'était qui le gamin du bar ? » C'en fut trop pour Zack. Il le retourna brusquement et le fit tomber sur les marches. Tant pis pour lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se contenta de baisser pantalon et caleçon avant d'ouvrir le sien et de sortir son sexe toujours aussi tendu. Il se lécha les doigts et les passa entre les fesses du roux avant d'humidifier aussi son gland et se guida en lui en le tenant fermement de l'autre main par la nuque. Son partenaire s'agitait bien trop à son goût.

« Arrête de bouger, bordel ! Tu vas juste te faire encore plus mal, idiot ! »

« Non... Steplait ! Fais pas ça ! Pas comme ça ! »

« Putain, mais ta gueule ! » Et il dut se retenir pour ne pas lui exploser le visage sur les escaliers. Il arriva enfin à se glisser en lui, le faisant crier comme un gosse.

« Tu me fais mal Zack ! Arrête ! » Il se contenta de fourrer son visage dans sa nuque, ralentissant un peu le mouvement de ses hanches pour trouver le point sensible de son nouvel amant. Quand il le toucha, celui-ci cria de plus belle, mais d'une tout autre façon.

« Là. C'est mieux maintenant ? »

« Un peu... » sanglota le roux. Se redressant, il le prit par la taille et se mit à cogner à nouveau violemment en lui, le faisant hoqueter de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Il finit même par tirer sur sa belle tignasse à la couleur flamboyante, le faisant gémir entre ses hoquets.

Il sortit pratiquement entièrement de lui avant de replonger en s'enfonçant le plus loin possible, tapant toujours la zone d'où venait le plaisir de l'autre, répétant le mouvement encore et encore. Il abaissa même un peu plus son pantalon noir pour pouvoir attraper sa queue et se mit à le branler en même temps. La tête de Reno tapait par moment dans les marches, mais il n'avait qu'à y faire attention lui même et à la relever, plutôt que de la garder enfouie dans ses bras comme s'il souffrait mille morts !

Enfin, au bout de quelques longues et délicieuses minutes, il parvint à le faire jouir malgré sa brusquerie, et se laissa aller, quelques coups de reins plus tard, à un orgasme puissant comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis des mois...

Il s'affala alors sur lui, souriant dans son cou en voulant l'embrasser, mais se fit méchamment rejeter.

« Putain, mais si tu lui as fait subir le même traitement tu m'étonnes qu'il soit pas Pd, connard ! » Et le Turk se releva, remonta son pantalon et dévala les escaliers.

« Attend, Reno, j'suis... » Mais la porte claqua. « Et merde... » Il attrapa la bouteille, qui ne s'était heureusement pas brisée lorsqu'il avait fait tomber le rouquin, et décida d'aller se coucher. Il n'était que neuf heures, mais il se sentait littéralement vidé.

En voyant le bracelet de cuir, il se sentit encore plus stupide. Peut-être que Cloud attendait juste qu'il vienne le rejoindre, et qu'il l'aurait laissé aller encore un peu plus loin ce soir ? Mais lui, comme l'idiot qu'il était, il n'avait pensé qu'à le rendre jaloux... Comme au temps où il fréquentait Vincent... Il vida la nouvelle bouteille et s'échoua sur son lit, bien décidé à dormir tout habillé d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Voilà ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Maintenant je vais me coucher, il est 7:08 du matin... Pauvre de moi ! Je me démène vraiment pour vous, vous savez...

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Par contre, mettez la fonction alarme, je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire !

Sade.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre Trois.

Zack se trouvait seul dans la salle de repos des premières classes, à mâchouiller un sandwich et se morfondre sur son triste sort. Les trois autres étaient en mission, et il avait dû s'occuper de la paperasse toute la matinée. Mais le pire était pour cet après-midi. Dans moins de trente minutes commençait son entrainement avec Cloud... Et il désespérait de trouver une excuse à temps pour ne pas avoir à y assister. Il aurait rêvé d'une explosion d'un des réacteurs de Mako. N'importe quoi. Un meurtre, un attentat. Quelque chose, s'il vous plait ! Mais non. Le temps continuait à filer et rien ne semblait pouvoir le sauver. Il se sentait lâche de vouloir éviter son jeune protégé. Angeal n'aurait jamais agi comme ça.

« P'tain, mais j'sui pas Angeal moi ! » pesta-t-il pour la centième fois. Il balança le reste de son sandwich dans la poubelle et retourna s'assoir, ouvrant la nouvelle boisson vitaminée qu'une des hôtesses lui avait encore refilée dans le hall... Et comme d'habitude, elle était immonde. Il se demanda même si elle ne pourrait pas le rendre malade et la vida d'un trait. Qui n'essaie rien n'a rien ! se répéta-t-il. Effectivement... Tu parles d'un essai glorieux !

Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi ces deux crétins supérieurs lui avaient mis pareille idiotie en tête ?

« Pfffff... » Il se laissa aller sur sa chaise, se balançant sur deux de ses pieds. Maintenant qu'il aurait aimé être déjà face à Cloud, le temps ralentissait... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Peut-être son élève ne viendrait-il pas ? Étrangement, cette possibilité le rendit triste. Il avait envie de le voir, c'était indéniable. Il désirait se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, le voir sourire, voir le rose sur ses joues virer au rouge... Passé sa main dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds toujours en bataille... Caresser sa peau... Embrasser ses lèvres...

« Raaaaaaah ! C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, faisant tomber la chaise. « Putain Putain Putain... » Il n'allait jamais y arriver. Pas s'il se laissait déjà aller comme ça à ce genre de pensées. Il baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe. « Putain ! S'pas l'moment bordel ! » Mais son corps avait l'air de s'en foutre éperdument. Il décida donc d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide avant l'entrainement et, après avoir pris deux minutes pour se calmer, sortit dans le couloir.

« Zaaaaaaaack ! » cria une voix féminine et suraiguë derrière lui. Pas elle ! pensa-t-il. Mais c'était trop tard et Tifa Lockheart lui bondissait déjà sur le dos en piaillant.

« Comment tu vas mon soldanichounet ? »

« Hmpf. »

« Oh, fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! » ria telle en descendant de son pauvre dos. « Et où est Cloudy ? »

« 'Sais pas. J'dois l'entrainer dans vingt minutes. » Elle le gonflait déjà. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Et il s'éloigna. Perdu dans ses pensées, les mains dans les poches et les yeux au sol, il ne vit pas le coup arriver et valsa contre un des murs du couloir. Il se frotta douloureusement le côté du crâne avant de lever les yeux. La montagne chauve qui servait d'équipier à Reno le surplombait, et il était sûr que si ses yeux n'avaient pas été cachés par ses lunettes noires ils auraient lancé des éclairs.

« Rude... Ça va ? »

« Fais pas l'innocent Fair ! N'approches plus jamais de lui ou j'te réduis en bouillie, espèce de malade ! » et le Turk s'éloigna, les poings crispés le long du corps.

Zack se releva difficilement et vit Cloud et Tifa à quelques mètres de lui. Elle avait la main sur la bouche et un air choqué sur le visage. Lui par contre fuyait son regard, et paraissait gêné.

C'est bien ma veine... pensa le brun avant de continuer son chemin en les ignorant. Au moins il n'avait plus besoin d'une douche, il était définitivement calmé. Il savait qu'il avait mal agi avec le rouquin, et s'en voulait terriblement. Ce qu'il avait fait ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. À dire vrai, depuis le vendredi midi, rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'était son genre. Profiter de son élève, briser un verre sur le crâne de son ex pour un autre, chercher à faire l'amour à quelqu'un dont il avait la tutelle, pratiquement violer un homme sur ses escaliers... Non. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Le lundi était dédié à la simulation au combat et il en fut ravi en entrant dans la salle qu'ils utilisaient habituellement. Il alla se changer et lorsqu'il revint Cloud était là, son épée au poing.

« Salut... » Le blond ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un point loin au-dessus de lui.

« OK... Tu as une envie particulière aujourd'hui ? » Toujours aucune réponse, son protégé se contenta de secouer vaguement la tête.

« OK... » Zack se dirigea vers la console de commande et démarra une simulation de prise d'un fort du Wutaï et alla s'assoir derrière. Il n'avait pas envie de participer. En réalité il était même encore un peu sonné par le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu.

Cloud réussit magistralement l'entrainement et il fut fier de lui. Mais à peine la simulation prenait-elle fin qu'il disparaissait déjà dans les vestiaires. Le brun se dirigea vers l'autre pour se changer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pris la peine de mettre ses vêtements de sport, puisqu'il n'avait pas participé. Sans doute que la réaction de Cloud lui avait retiré ses derniers espoirs d'une réconciliation et d'un oubli de tout ce qui avait pu se passer.

Les autres jours de la semaine se passèrent de la même façon. Les autres ne rentreraient pas avant plusieurs jours et Zack resta seul, à s'occuper de l'administration et à programmer d'autres simulations auxquels il participa, bon gré mal gré, en restant toujours le plus loin possible de son élève. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était presque arrêté et appréhendait toujours les quelques heures qu'il était forcé de passer avec le jeune blond. Une véritable torture.

oOo

Le mercredi soir en entrant au Mog's on Fire Zack eut la surprise de tomber sur les deux Turks. Il hésita une seconde sur le pas de la porte puis se dit qu'après tout ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour s'excuser auprès de Reno de son comportement déplorable. Il s'approcha donc du rouquin et laissa le temps à Rude de signaler qui se trouvait là. Il n'avait pas l'air du tout ravi, mais fut bien forcé de prévenir son ami de la présence du soldat qui faillit s'étouffer en le voyant.

« Bonsoir Reno... »

« Dégage ! »

« Non. »

« Si ! »

« Non. Ou seulement si tu viens avec moi. » Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais avec toi, bordel de merde ? » Charmant. Toujours aussi grande gueule. Le malabar qui lui servait de coéquipier semblait sur le point d'intervenir et il voyait Ted se tasser de plus en plus derrière son bar. Il décida donc de couper court.

« Pour que je puisse m'excuser. Ted ? Donne-moi une bouteille s'il te plaît. » Le barman se précipita pour la lui tendre et, après l'avoir récupérée, il prit délicatement, mais fermement l'un des poignets du réfractaire et l'entraina vers les boxes du fond. Heureusement Reno accepta de le suivre en se contentant de pester à voix haute, mais sans essayer de se libérer. Arriver aux dernières banquettes il le fit assoir avant de prendre place à côté de lui. Il ouvrit la bouteille sans le regarder. Il détestait les excuses. Surtout quand c'était lui qui avait mal agit. Il le fit donc boire avant, espérant qu'il trouverait une façon correcte de se faire pardonner d'ici que le roux ait fini. Celui-ci vida d'ailleurs un bon quart du Whisky avant de le lui rendre en se léchant les lèvres. Ce simple geste aiguillonna le brun qui, pris d'une soudaine envie, l'attrapa par la nuque et lécha le liquide qui restait.

« Qu'est-ce... »

« J'suis désolée, Reno. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des salauds avec toi. » Chuchota-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il se sentait bien là, presque en sécurité. Même s'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Rude puisse venir lui casser la figure au moindre faux pas.

« M'en fou. » Fit le rouquin, mais sans le repousser, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de lever la tête dans une mimique qui se voulait sûrement hautaine, mais que Zack ne pouvait voir. Seulement ce geste lui avait permis d'accéder plus amplement à la peau douce de son cou et il s'empressa de la couvrir de baisers, faisant frissonner l'intéressé.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner... » risqua-t-il devant le peu de résistance qu'il rencontrait.

« vas encore me faire mal. » Grogna l'autre.

« Mais non. Je te promets. Puis on n'est pas obligé d'aller si loin... On pourrait se contenter d'un calin et de passer une chouette nuit ensemble.. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Et, pour faire bonne mesure, il l'embrassa tout en glissant une main sous sa chemise, caressant sa taille et ses abdos du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner de plus belle.

« Je... » Zack sortit sa main de sous sa chemise et la fit glisser sur le pantalon, trouvant son entrejambe déjà presque complètement dur.

« Dis juste oui... »

« N... Oui. D'accord. » Reno avait cédé, mais, vu le sourire triomphant qu'il arborait, on aurait dit que c'était tout l'inverse qui venait de se produire.

« On y va alors, laisse la bouteille à ton pote, j'en ai d'autre chez moi. » Ils se levèrent et, pendant que le rouquin allait s'expliquer avec son équipier, il alla payer Ted qui lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Zack était venu les deux soirs précédents aussi, mais était resté pratiquement toute la nuit, guettant vainement son protégé. Il s'était laissé draguer, mais était à chaque fois rentré seul. Alors ce soir, en voyant Reno, il s'était dit que si Cloud avait quelque chose à lui dire, ou voulait qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'autre entre eux, il pourrait très bien le lui faire savoir au siège de la Shinra où il l'entrainait pratiquement tout les jours pour l'instant. La patience n'était vraiment pas son fort, et il se disait donc qu'il l'avait déjà bien assez attendu. Son mutisme pendant les entrainements en disait d'ailleurs bien assez sur ce qu'il pensait réellement de son professeur désormais.

Il entraina donc le Turk et le même rituel se déroula. Casque. Question idiote sur le port de celui-ci. Caresses durant tout le trajet. Rué sur le bar et biberonage de bouteille chacun à leur tour. Seulement, pour la suite, il voulait que tout se passe différemment. Il ne voulait pas le prendre sur ses escaliers comme s'il n'était qu'un objet. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter toute la nuit. Il opta donc pour le calin, et choisis la chambre. Devant l'air anxieux de Reno, il monta les escaliers le premier en lui souriant de manière engageante et le rouquin finit par le suivre avec empressement. À peine arriver devant le lit, le Turk le fit s'allonger, prenant visiblement les commandes. Il resta debout et se déshabilla lentement en le regardant d'un air aguicheur. Sentant son désir monter devant ce spectacle plus qu'attrayant, il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements en quelques secondes, le faisant rire. Il resta en boxer, se souvenant de sa brusquerie de la dernière fois avec honte. Reno fit de même en le voyant le garder et vint s'assoir sur lui, l'obligeant à se recoucher. Visiblement désireux de profiter enfin de son corps, son partenaire partit à la découverte de celui-ci en le mordillant. Arriver à son téton droit, il le lécha et, avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, lui donna un méchant coup de dents.

« Aïe ! »

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait vraiment très mal l'autre soir... » lui murmura Reno. Puis il descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre en l'embrassant à intervalle régulier et Zack ne put réprimer l'angoisse qui montait en lui lorsqu'il lui retira son boxer.

« Me mords pas là... »

« Tu le mériterais pourtant... » susurra son partenaire.

« Je sais... Mais ça risquerait de me rendre à nouveau méchant ! » Son avertissement le fit pouffer.

« D'accord... Je vais peut-être me montrer meilleur que toi alors ? » Le première classe hocha presque fébrilement la tête et, quand il sentit la bouche toute chaude de Reno prendre son sexe, il gémit de plaisir. C'était si bon... Et ça faisait si longtemps... Il sentit quand même légèrement les dents de son amant, mais ne put lui en tenir rigueur. C'était sa première fois aussi... Mais, se rappelant que c'était à lui de se faire pardonner, il le ramena à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Puis il le fit rouler sous lui et parcourut tout le chemin jusqu'à sa virilité du bout de la langue. Le roux se mit à se cambrer sous lui et à haleter au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait le rythme en le suçant, mais il avait envie de plus. Il s'arrêta donc et remonta jusqu'à lui.

« Je peux... continuer à me faire pardonner ? » demanda-t-il avec son air le plus candide tout en continuant d'une main ses caresses sur son sexe.

« Mmmmh... Oui... » Reno se mit alors à lui lécher les doigts et le guida de lui-même jusqu'à l'entrée de son corps, se crispant légèrement quand il entra le premier en lui.

« Détends-toi... » lui chuchota-t-il.

« J'essaye... » Il en introduisit un deuxième et se mit à travailler l'étroit conduit de chair, puis arracha un petit cri de surprise à son amant en entrant le dernier.

« Presque fini... Ce sera meilleur, après... »

« Hn... » Il l'embrassa à nouveau, tentant de lui faire oublier ce mauvais moment. Lorsqu'enfin il fut prêt, il se glissa entre ses jambes et pressa son sexe contre son intimité.

« T'as intérêt à bien te faire pardonner toi... » murmura Reno avant d'étouffer un gémissement dans le cou du brun lorsqu'il le pénétra.

« Désolé... » Il s'enfonça sur toute la longueur puis ne bougea plus. « Dis-moi quand tu voudras que je continue... »

« Qu'est-ce que qui te fait croire que je voudrais que tu continues un truc pareil ? » cracha le roux avec hargne. « Ça fait mal, bordel ! »

« Pardon... » Zack se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait envie de continuer, mais pas d'encore le blesser. Et, pour une deuxième fois, qu'il avait voulu la plus agréable possible pour son partenaire, il se laissait encore guider par ses propres envies. Il se demandait quoi faire quand le Turk se mit à bouger lentement sous lui. Il lui répondit donc avec toute la douceur possible et le sentit se décontracter peu à peu entre ses bras. Il chercha alors le bon angle et le fit gémir de plaisir en le trouvant.

« Comme ça ? Ca va maintenant ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques va et viens, lorsqu'il fut sûr que les bruits que faisait le rouquin étaient bien dus au plaisir.

« Oui...ah... Encore... » Il se mit donc à aller plus rapidement, ravit de l'entendre exprimer son bien-être, et le couvrit de baisers en même temps. Il finit par se redresser un peu plus et fit aller et venir sa main sur son membre tendu. Reno s'accrocha d'une main aux draps et de l'autre lui griffa le dos, mais ça ne fit que le faire accélérer et aller plus fort, heureux d'enfin procurer d'agréables sensations au jeune homme.

« Continue ! Ah... Zack.. Je vais... » Il fit donc comme il le souhaitait et le sentit se libérer entre eux. Les contractions autour de son sexe le firent venir presque aussitôt et il se laissa aller en lui.

Reno l'attira ensuite et l'embrassa.

« Je crois que je vais te pardonner finalement... » lui chuchota-t-il, le faisant sourire.

« Déjà ? Mais j'ai pas fini de m'excuser, moi! » répondit Zack en se laissant rouler à côté de lui.

« Ah bon ? Alors j'ai rien dit... » Et quelques minutes plus tard, il se jeta sur lui en riant.

oOo

En se réveillant avec le rouquin dans les bras, Zack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était adorable, le visage complètement détendu et serein. Il se dégagea doucement en le faisant grommeler dans son sommeil et s'assit. Il se sentait bien. Et il s'était fait pardonner, lui faisant l'amour à plusieurs reprises sans plus jamais lui faire mal. Il voulut se lever, mais sentit une main l'attraper et deux bras minces bien que musclés s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le ramener contre le corps de son amant.

« Je dois aller me doucher... »

« Nan ! » répondit l'autre en lui embrassant la nuque.

« Si... Je dois aller bosser. »

« M'en fou ! » Zack réussit à se tourner vers lui et le regarda. Ses yeux verts étaient superbes. Il ressemblait un peu à un renard. Un jeune renard extrêmement taquin qui commençait à se frotter contre lui.

« Tu en veux encore ? » Sa résistance l'étonnait.

« Mmmh... Oui. Mais j'ai mal aussi ! » grommela-t-il.

« T'es trop mignon... » La remarque le fit bondir.

« Moi ? J'suis pas mignon ! Nononon... » fit-il en secouant sa chevelure flamboyante, ce qui lui donna un air encore plus adorable. Le brun se sentit mal. Il n'avait pas prévu que leur relation évolue vers autre chose que du sexe, mais il semblait que le rouquin s'attachait déjà à lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il pensait encore trop à Cloud. Visiblement ses doutes devaient se lire sur son visage, car Reno revint se blottir contre lui et hasarda:

« On n'est pas ensemble, hein... ? »

« Non, on n'est pas ensemble... »

« Ah. »

« Je suis désolé Reno... »

« Je te plais pas assez ? »

« Si ! Bien sûr que si... mais je... Je suis pas... »

« T'as quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non... »

« Mais tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre... » Ce n'était même pas une question.

« Pardon Reno... J'suis qu'un égoïste. »

« Ouais... Mais s'pas grave. J'aime bien ton égoïsme. » Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix, le faisant rire. Il était vraiment charmant. Et cette constatation le rendait encore plus triste. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de tirer un trait sur son blondinet et de se laisser aller à aimer ce jeune homme qui semblait n'attendre que ça ?

« Tu... tu veux venir avec moi sous la douche peut-être ? » risqua-t-il.

« Mmmmh... Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup en fait ! » répondit-il avec un sourire à lui fendre le coeur tout en se redressant. Il lui vola un baiser et se leva. Zack le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain, admirant son corps mince aux muscles à peine apparents. Il était vraiment beau. En entendant l'eau couler, il soupira. Ce pourrait être si simple de se laisser aller... Mais Zack se compliquait toujours trop les choses. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Valentine dans ce bar, et découvert cette nouvelle facette de lui-même, plus rien n'était pareil. Au début il avait trouvé sa relation avec Vincent tellement plus simple que celle qu'il avait pu avoir avec les femmes. Mais en réalité c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Il se battait toujours avec eux. Chacun essayant de dominer l'autre sans le laisser paraitre. Peut-être était-ce juste la façon de faire de son premier amant... Et que s'il était sorti avec un autre ce soir-là il ne se comporterait pas comme ça. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant...

Il se leva et alla rejoindre Reno sous la douche, le faisant sursauter en se collant à lui. Il attrapa le savon et se mit à le laver. Sa peau était si douce... Le rouquin se retourna en faisant d'abord frotter ses fesses contre son sexe déjà dur avant de plaquer son bas ventre contre le sien. Il le souleva alors avec douceur et appuya son dos contre le mur encore froid. Il sentit le Turk sourire dans son cou et se guida en lui, le faisant gémir délicieusement. Il se mit à bouger lentement en lui en le faisant s'agripper à ses épaules, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Trouvant le bon angle, il lui arracha un cri.

« J'te fais pas mal au moins ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

« Du tout... Continue. » Et les lèvres de Reno trouvèrent les siennes, sa petite langue mutine quémandant l'entrée tandis qu'il reprenait ses allées et venues, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche en l'embrassant. Il accéléra de plus en plus en se mettant lui aussi à gémir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le caresser en même temps, mais, tout savonneux comme il était, il le sentait glissant comme une anguille.

« Caresse-toi. » Demanda-t-il en rompant le baiser et s'éloignant un peu pour pouvoir le voir faire. Le rouquin lui fit un sourire légèrement pervers avant de prendre son sexe en main et de se branler lentement, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas son visage. Zack se lécha les lèvres tout en le regardant faire. Il l'excitait vraiment. Ses coups de reins se firent plus brusques, faisant presque hoqueter Reno aux premiers, et il se sentait proche de l'orgasme.

« Plus vite. » Et le Turk fit aller sa main plus vite.

« Je... j'vais jouir, Zack... » finit-il par gémir quelques minutes après.

« Vas-y. » Et il le regarda se libérer entre eux, les contractions enserrant sa queue et le faisant venir presque en même temps.

Il se laissa ensuite glisser jusqu'au sol, le gardant dans ses bras, et l'embrassa.

Il prit alors le shampoing et le fit se tourner pour pouvoir lui laver les cheveux. Il était rare qu'il ait ce genre de geste tendre envers un autre homme, mais Reno lui semblait tellement fragile depuis qu'il l'avait maltraité. Et il aimait s'occuper de lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini de le laver, le rouquin lui rendit la pareille, le couvrant de baisers entre chaque étape. C'était agréable de se sentir choyer.

Quand ils sortirent enfin de la douche, il était déjà fort en retard. Il s'habilla rapidement et dut partir sans prendre le temps de boire un café, au grand désespoir du Turk.

« J'suis désolé... Mais fait à ton aise ! Claque simplement la porte en partant. » Et il l'embrassa, prenant son si joli visage dans ses mains. « On se reverra. » Lui promit-il avant de partir.

En enfourchant Fenrir, il se sentait vraiment bien. Rien ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Pas même le rejet continuel de Cloud, il en était sûr.

oOo

Le vendredi de la semaine suivante, en entrant au Mog's pour attendre Reno, Zack se sentait toujours aussi heureux. Bien sûr la situation avec Cloud ne s'était toujours pas arrangée et les entrainements étaient toujours aussi pénibles, mais sa relation avec le Turk lui faisait oublier tout ses soucis. D'un commun accord, bien que silencieux, ils avaient décidé de continuer à se fréquenter sans chercher plus loin et, même s'il se doutait que le rouquin aurait adoré passer à une relation plus sérieuse, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Sa grande gueule n'était plus un problème, le SOLDAT s'était même mis à aimer l'entendre parler. C'était agréable de discuter de tout et de rien. Puis, quand il en avait assez, Reno était toujours prêt à faire l'amour. Ce qu'il faisait même de mieux en mieux ! Dès le début il avait été délicieux, mais, désormais, quand il le suçait ou le chevauchait, il était encore meilleur...

Perdu dans ses agréables pensées, Zack s'assit au bar sans remarquer le chasseur assis au fond. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il prit place à côté de lui et lui parla qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.

« Zack... Tu m'as l'air bien heureux ! Raconte-moi... » Susurra la voix chaude de son ex.

« Vincent... J'ai pas envie de parler de ce genre de chose avec toi. »

« Mais que c'est dommage ! » Le première classe fit signe à Ted qui lui apporta presque en courant son verre de Whisky.

« Alors, tu ne traumatises personne ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir savouré sa première gorgée.

« Non... Ce soir j'avais plutôt envie de m'occuper de toi, puisque tu es là... » fit Vincent en s'approchant de lui, effleurant sa cuisse du bout des doigts en se mordant la lèvre.

« J'attends quelqu'un. » Fit-il en chassant la main baladeuse, regrettant d'avoir autant apprécié ce bref contact. Son ex lui faisait toujours beaucoup trop d'effet et, s'il le laissait le toucher encore, il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à le repousser. Il voulut se détourner du regard sanglant qui le transperçait, mais une main glacée l'attrapa par le menton, le forçant à plonger dedans.

« C'est bien dommage..." chuchota Valentine en se léchant les lèvres sensuellement. Ce geste éveilla en Zack énormément de désir, le faisant se sentir à nouveau faible. Il détestait l'ascendant qu'avait cet homme sur lui et regrettait souvent que ç'ait été lui son premier amant masculin. Au moment où il sentit qu'il allait craquer il sentit deux bras l'entouré et un baiser dans sa nuque.

« Bonsoir beau brun... » murmura la douce voix du turk à son oreille. Il se retourna pour accueillir son amant dans ses bras, happant ses lèvres et l'embrassant avec délice. Il entendit son ex grogner avant de s'éloigner pour son plus grand soulagement.

« Je vois que je ne dois plus te laisser seul ici..." continua son petit renard, l'oeil espiègle, tout en continuant à picorer ses lèvres.

« Non... Surtout quand il est là... » réussit à dire le brun avant de sentir la petite langue taquine quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Il l'aspira en collant un peu plus le corps du rouquin au sien, sentant son désir contre le sien.

« J'ai envie de toi..." fit le Turk en ondulant des hanches, frottant son entrejambe langoureusement.

« Moi aussi viens, on y va... » Et il paya sa boisson avant d'entrainer son amant dehors.

oOo

Ted vit le petit blond assis au fond de la salle se tasser encore un peu plus quand Zack sortit avec son ami. Il était sûr que Valentine avait fait exprès de détourner l'attention du SOLDAT de là où était assis le jeune homme. Surtout qu'il était avec lui juste avant que n'entre le brun. Il ne comprenait décidément pas à quel jeu ils jouaient tous, mais fut peiné pour lui. Il se souvint de la première fois où le dénommé Cloud était venu seul. Dès son troisième verre, il avait commencé à discuter avec le barman, puis pleurer, en lui racontant à quel point il était perdu, et combien son tuteur l'attirait. Ted avait bien essayé de le conseiller au mieux, mais lui-même dans ses relations amoureuses, bien qu'étant exclusivement féminine, ne se débrouillait pas très bien. Il avait cru qu'appeler le concerné lorsque Vincent s'était mis à profiter de la faiblesse du plus jeune serait une bonne idée et permettrait qu'il se rapproche enfin, mais rien ne semblait s'être déroulé comme il l'avait espéré et maintenant il ne pouvait plus qu'observer. La tristesse du blond le désolait. Il demanda donc à la serveuse de s'occuper du bar quelques minutes et alla le rejoindre avec deux verres à shot et la Tequila qu'il préférait.

« Alors gamin, c'est pas la forme ce soir ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant devant lui et en leur servant à boire. Le gamin en question vida deux verres avant de se décider à répondre, la tête dans les mains.

« Je sais plus quoi faire, m'sieur... C'est si difficile... »

« Pleure pas petit, ça va s'arranger ! » Et Ted le resservit, le regardant gentiment pendant qu'il buvait.

« J'pleure pas ! » fit le blond en se frottant rageusement les yeux. « C'est juste que ça fait si mal... »

« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas, tout simplement ? »

« Lui dire quoi ? » demanda l'autre, visiblement ahuri.

« Bein que tu l'aimes, tiens ! »

« Mais j'suis pas Pd ! » s'emporta Cloud. Ted leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« J'ai jamais dit ça gamin ! C'est juste que... bein ça crève les yeux ! Tu réagirais pas comme ça sinon... »

« Ah... Vous croyez vraiment ? »

« Si je crois quoi ? » Et il le resservit encore.

« Que j'suis Pd ? »

« Heu... Ca j'en sais rien... » Le barman sentait le terrain devenir glissant et ne voulait vraiment pas s'engueuler avec le môme. « Mais ce que je sais par contre, c'est que t'es amoureux ! »

« Ah... » Et le blond vida son verre avant de poser son menton sur la paume d'une de ses mains, l'air pensif. « Et alors ça fait de moi un Pd, je suppose... »

« Heu... » Ted ne voulait vraiment pas s'engager là-dedans.

« Mais j'oserais jamais lui dire ! » cria presque le jeune homme, les yeux humides.

« Il le faudra bien petit ! Tu veux continuer à souffrir ? »

« Nan... » fit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et tu penses pouvoir arrêter de l'aimer ? »

« Nan... C'est pas que j'essaye pas ! Depuis que je l'ai rencontré je fais tout pour... mais c'est trop dur... Au début je croyais que c'était juste de l'admiration. J'étais toujours voulu devenir SOLDAT, vous voyez... Mais avec lui, c'est différent... J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras... J'ai même failli l'embrasser quand il est venu me dire que je pouvais suivre l'entrainement et repasser les examens d'entrée, vous vous imaginez ! »

Ted ne répondit pas. Non, il ne s'imaginait pas, il n'avait jamais voulu embrasser un autre homme. Même bourré. Mais il pouvait quand même sans trop de peine s'imaginer comment le gamin devait se sentir. Lui-même aurait été complètement perdu s'il avait eu envie d'embrasser un autre homme, ça, il en était sûr ! Il versa encore un peu de Tequila à Cloud, le regardant réfléchir furieusement en se grattant le menton, ses fins sourcils tout froncés par l'intense réflexion.

« Alors, tu vas lui dire ? » risqua le barman en se versant un autre verre. Il lui jeta un oeil et le resservit aussi, se promettant de lui appeler un taxi dès qu'ils auraient fini de discuter. Le blond le vida à nouveau et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais c'est trop tard maintenant ! Vous avez vu comme moi... Il a quelqu'un d'autre... Je savais bien que c'était pas normal qu'il se mette à sourire comme un débile du jour au lendemain ! Vous auriez dû le voir, pendant les entrainements... Toujours la tête ailleurs alors qu'avant il me regardait tout le temps ! C'est horrible... » Et il éclata en sanglots. Vincent choisit pile ce moment-là pour réapparaitre et poussa Cloud pour s'assoir près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Chut... Là, là » fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. « C'est rien... Ça va passer Cloudy... Je sais qu'il est méchant Zack, mais pleure plus... » Ted n'en revenait pas. Ce type était vraiment prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins !

« Mais ça fait si mal Vince... » continua à sangloter le blond en s'accrochant à ses vêtements. Le brun lui fit signe qu'il voulait un verre et le barman le servit, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il le regarda boire et continuer à consoler le gamin. Quand il fut un peu calmé, Vincent demanda d'un air innocent :

« Tu veux venir dormir chez moi ce soir, Cloudy ? » Le blond frotta ses yeux tout rouges.

« Mais tu vas encore me faire dormir dans ton canapé ! » Et il se remit à pleurer en se pelotonnant à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Mais non... Si tu veux, tu pourras dormir avec moi. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Cloud, les yeux pleins d'un espoir candide.

« Oui c'est vrai. Pour qui tu me prends ? » À ces mots le regard si bleu s'assombrit.

« Mais tu vas vouloir faire des trucs... » soupira-t-il. Valentine sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

« Non. Si tu veux pas de moi, je vais pas t'obliger... Tu dormiras juste dans mes bras, OK ? »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » Le jeune homme se mit à sourire en séchant ses larmes et déposa un bisou sonore sur la joue du chasseur. Ted ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à ce type, mais n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir. Il les laissa donc partir, répétant pour la millième fois au gamin que la bouteille était un cadeau et qu'il pouvait l'emporter, ainsi que de faire bien attention à lui. Le barman était déçu de n'avoir pas pu finir de le convaincre de tout dire à son mentor, et espéra qu'il le ferait de lui-même, et le plus rapidement possible. Il retourna donc derrière son comptoir, l'esprit tout accaparé par les problèmes de l'aspirant SOLDAT.

Fin du troisième chapitre.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre Quatre.

Cloud marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la salle de simulation même s'il lui restait plus d'une heure avant le début de l'entrainement, les mains dans les poches. Il ne cessait de réfléchir à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le barman, et essayait de se convaincre d'enfin parler à Zack... Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Même Vincent, chez qui il avait passé tout le week-end en essayant de parler le moins possible de son tuteur adoré, avait fini par lui crier d'aller lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes !

_Salut Zack, dit au fait, je sais que je t'ai dit que j'étais pas Pd, mais je crois que je t'aime quand même... Nan ! Ça va pas du tout ! Raaaaah... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire moi bordel ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me foutre dans un merdier pareil ! Et ce rouquin de Turk à la con... Je vais l'étrangler, le déchiqueter, l'atomiser, le makotiser ! Grrr..._

Perdu dans ses pensées, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules et les yeux au sol, il ne vit pas les deux ombres qui se glissaient dans son sillage et se retrouva projeté dans un des vestiaires qui parsemaient tout l'étage. Atterrissant face la première contre le revêtement froid, il voulut se retourner pour protester et, au passage, makotiser le crétin qui l'avait jeté là, mais fut arrêté net dans son mouvement par un corps chaud qui s'allongeait sur le sien.

« Bonjour Cloud... » Il reconnut instantanément la voix suave de Genesis Rhapsodos. « Seph verrouille la porte, je crois qu'on va en avoir pour un moment... »

« Qu'est-ce que... » Mais il fut interrompu par une main qui glissa sur son menton, l'empêchant de parler.

« Chuuut... Détends-toi... » Ne souhaitant absolument pas se détendre dans un moment pareil, il commença à se débattre, excitant encore plus son assaillant sans s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci finit même par gémir et suivre les mouvements de son corps avec ses hanches, appuyant son entrejambe que Cloud sentait de plus en plus dur contre ses fesses. Il se crispa et cessa de bouger dès qu'il comprit les intentions des deux premières classes.

_Pitié, tout, mais pas ça... Ça doit être un cauchemar... Oui ! C'est ça ! Je vais me réveiller dans une minute... Oui, j'en suis sûr, ça ne peut pas..._

Mais la main qui se glissa dans son pantalon était bien trop fraiche et bien trop réelle pour qu'il puisse continuer à se leurrer. Il la sentit se refermer autour de son sexe et ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Mmmmh... Il va falloir réveiller tout ça ! » Cloud perçut un son qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir l'honneur d'entendre : un rire. Froid, mais doux à la fois, son idole de toujours, la légende vivante en personne, se marrait ! Seulement, au vu des circonstances, il ne trouvait pas ça merveilleux du tout...

_Putain, mais ils se foutent de moi en plus ! Pitié, quelqu'un... je ne veux pas... Aaah..._

L'aspirant soldat dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de gémir. Ce que lui faisait le rouquin était bien trop bon ! Et il était convaincu qu'il ne devait surtout pas apprécier ça... Surtout pas...

« Tu essayes de résister, petit Cloud ? » Et son tourmenteur le retourna prestement avant de se rallonger sur lui, frottant son sexe avec son entrejambe, le froid du cuir rouge lui procurant une sensation étrange. Il sentit deux lèvres douces se plaquer contre les siennes et se força à garder les yeux fermés. Il ne pouvait empêcher son désir de monter et de grossir, mais il pouvait se taire et ne rien montrer de ce qu'il ressentait autrement ! Son corps continuait quand même de réagir, malgré toute la concentration dont il essayait de faire preuve. Une langue chaude et taquine se présenta à lui, le léchant doucement, mais il lui refusa l'accès de sa bouche, ce qui énerva grandement le première classe. Celui-ci détourna alors son attention vers la jeune gorge offerte et y descendit en suivant le contour de la mâchoire pour aller mordiller la peau tendre et offerte. Cloud finit par ouvrir les yeux et, derrière les mèches rousses qui lui chatouillaient le visage, il vit Sephiroth, assis sur un des bancs du vestiaire, les jambes légèrement écartées, qui se léchait les lèvres et le fixait de ses yeux de chat. Il remarqua tout de suite l'énorme bosse qui déformait son pantalon et déglutit difficilement.

_Pitié, pas ça... Et pas comme ça..._

Sentant quelque chose de dur et froid sur sa joue, il baissa les yeux et vit un éclat argenté.

_Une boucle d'oreille !_

Il la saisit entre ses dents et tira de toutes ses forces, la chair du lobe craquant et se déchirant avec un bruit de tissus rêche. Le sang lui inonda la bouche, mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

« Raaaaaaaaah ! Putain ! » Genesis se redressa d'un bond, arrachant lui-même sans le vouloir le bijou qui resta dans la bouche de Cloud. « Putain, mais il est malade ! P'tit con ! » Le SOLDAT lui retourna une gifle monumentale et tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit difficilement les yeux, il crut une seconde n'avoir fait qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais quand il voulut bouger, il constata avec horreur qu'il était entravé. Pire, attaché par des cordes d'escalade, debout, les bras et jambes légèrement écartés, dans les douches de ce maudit vestiaire ! Levant les yeux, il vit Genesis assis sur un des bancs, une serviette blanche appuyée sur une oreille, qui regardait la boucle que Cloud lui avait arrachée, tout ensanglantée, qui trainait par terre. Puis il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

« Tu es enfin de retour parmi nous, vilain garçon... » Sephiroth se tenait juste derrière lui et il sentit ses mains tièdes et étonnements douces se poser sur ses hanches tandis que le général se collait à lui. Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là qu'il était complètement nu et paniqua. Tirant sur ses liens, il recommença à se débattre, sans succès.

« Chuuut... Ça va aller... Je suis sur que tu vas adorer ça. »

« Non ! Je déteste déjà ! Arrêtez... » Il s'apprêtait à le supplier, mais se retint. Il voulait devenir SOLDAT ! Pas rester le sale mioche trop faible pour se défendre. Alors il pouvait bien endurer ça. Ce n'était pas si terrible, si ?

_Si... c'est même horrible... Je ne veux pas... Non...non..._

Il se mit à secouer tristement la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Sephiroth le contourna, et vint planter son regard félin dans le sien.

« Calme-toi, Cloud... Ça va aller. » Et il l'embrassa. Sans savoir pourquoi, le blond le laissa faire et faillit même lui répondre, laissant sa langue entrée dans sa bouche et la goutant presque avidement. Les doigts de son idole courraient sur sa peau, dans son dos, sur son ventre, jusqu'à ses fesses, descendant vers son entrejambe. Lorsqu'enfin il saisit son membre, Cloud ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus longtemps et il le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. Le général prit alors franchement son sexe et, tout en lui pétrissant durement le bas du dos et les fesses de sa main libre, il se mit à le branler. Le mouvement était lent, presque lourd, mais délicieux et il se sentit rougir.

_Oh non... Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime ce qu'il me fait... C'est si bon..._

L'argenté cassa le baiser et alla lui mordre doucement la clavicule, pinçant délicatement la peau et lui laissant de petites marques rouges partout où il passait. Il continua sa route en passant par la gorge, puis le torse, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons durcis de plaisir, les léchant l'un après l'autre avant de jouer avec ses dents, le faisant pousser de petits cris à chaque fois. Il accéléra le rythme sur son sexe tout en léchant ses abdominaux, finissant par introduire cette langue si agréable dans son nombril, et releva les yeux, le regardant intensément de ce regard qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. Puis il s'agenouilla.

_Non... Sephiroth ne va pas faire ça... Non..._

« Aaaah... » Le grand général venait de lécher son gland, le faisant gémir encore plus fort, avant d'en suivre le pourtour puis d'aller jusqu'à la base. Il remonta lentement, continuant de le fixer, et cette vision était bien trop plaisante.

_Il est si beau... Mais pourquoi..._

Sa question muette resta en suspens quand l'argenté engloutit sa queue, continuant toujours ses caresses avec ses mains, et se mit à le pomper avec force, le faisant presque crier. Cloud n'arrivait plus à retenir aucun des sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. C'était trop bon.

« Sephiroth, je vais... Je vais... » Le première classe ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, et il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

« Non ! Je veux pas ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Aaaah... » C'était déjà trop tard et il se libéra au fond de la gorge de son idole en longs jets puissants qui le laissèrent tremblant de plaisir et épuisé. L'argenté savait vraiment y faire et il se releva après l'avoir nettoyé avec un petit sourire satisfait, lui posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se retourner.

« Rhapsodos, il est à toi... »

« Enfin ! » Cloud l'avait complètement oublié et reporta son attention sur lui. Le rouquin était torse nu, toujours assis sur un banc, mais son sexe était sorti et il le tenait bien en main.

_Putain, ce salaud se masturbait pendant que... Non ! C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant lui ? C'est pas encore fini ? Non..._

Genesis s'approcha de lui, souple comme un chat, puis se détourna. Il détacha les cordes qui tenaient ses poignets et Cloud chuta lourdement au sol. S'approchant de lui, il susurra :

« Je vais te montrer que je peux me montrer extrêmement compréhensif et te pardonner ta petite bêtise de la toute à l'heure. » Il le fit se redresser en le saisissant par le menton, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux.

« Mais si je sens ne serait-ce qu'une seule dent, je te les arrache ! Tu m'as compris ? »

_Non... Pitié, pas ça..._

« Tu m'as compris ? » Le visage du rouquin n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et il pouvait sentir son haleine sucrée. Il finit par acquiescer de la tête et le première classe lui présenta son sexe, dur et énorme aux yeux de Cloud. Il s'apprêtait à le prendre docilement en bouche lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous êtes complètement malade ou quoi ! » En entendant cette voix, Cloud s'arrêta net dans son élan et repoussa son supérieur brusquement. Celui-ci l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'empêcher de ramper en direction de ce nouvel espoir, son coeur se gonflant de joie à sa vue.

« Qui a-t-il, Zack ? Serais-tu jaloux ? Tu souhaiterais peut-être que je m'occupe de toi pendant que Rhapsodos s'occupe de ton petit protégé ? » Le général s'approcha du brun, se collant presque à lui avant de murmurer, mais pas assez bas pour que Cloud ne l'entende pas : « Tu en veux encore ? »

Pour sa plus grande frayeur, son protecteur baissa les yeux et rougit. Cloud crut même une seconde qu'il aillait accepter et se remit à tirer sur les liens qui maintenaient toujours ses chevilles et essaya de se dégager de la poigne d'acier de Genesis. Le regard bleu du brun le transperça lorsqu'il finit par relever la tête, presque résigné.

« Vous allez sortir d'ici tout de suite, ou je vous réduis en bouillie, espèce de dégénérés. » Zack avait dit ça d'un ton parfaitement calme et neutre, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat meurtrier.

« Olala... Si on ne peut même plus rire un peu avec les nouvelles recrues, franchement ! Allé Seph, viens, laissons les amoureux se bécoter tranquilles ! » fit le rouquin, un sourire aux lèvres, en le repoussant et se dirigeant vers la sortie, récupérant ses affaires au passage. Après un soupir, l'argenté lui emboita le pas, sans un regard en arrière. Dès que la porte claqua, le brun se précipita sur lui et défit les noeuds. Il le prit alors dans ses bras et Cloud s'y réfugia, se blottissant contre le torse protecteur et soupirant d'aise.

_C'est pas passé loin ! Zack... Merci...merci..._

Et il enfouit son visage dans la laine douce et chaude de son pull, le frottant contre comme pour se convaincre que ça aussi, c'était bien réel.

« Je suis désolé Cloud... J'aurais du me douter que ces deux pervers finiraient par te tomber dessus... »

Et là, sans savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait avant, l'aspirant SOLDAT tout tremblant qu'il était éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son tuteur, s'accrochant à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Chuuut... Ça va aller... » À ces mots le blond fit un bond en arrière, avant de se resaisir, revenant se blottir contre le première classe.

« Ne dis pas ça... Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire ça... » Et il se mit à pleurer encore plus fort.

« Pardon. Je suis si désolé Cloud... J'aurai dû mieux veiller sur toi... Je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant. Je te le promets... »

Il ne répondit rien, se laissant juste aller à sa tristesse et sa honte. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, Zack le porta jusqu'au banc où ses deux bourreaux avaient entassé ses affaires et l'habilla comme un enfant. Cloud se sentit fort gêné, mais aimait beaucoup se laisser faire et ne plus avoir à se soucier de rien.

« On va rentrer chez moi maintenant, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul après ça... »

« D'accord... » Le coeur du blond avait fait un bond à cette nouvelle. Il avait toujours honte, et ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à affronter le reste de cette journée. Et la passer en compagnie de Zack, dans son appartement, en tête à tête avec le beau brun, au lieu d'ici à s'entrainer avec le risque de croiser ces deux tortionnaires, le remplissait de joie. Il se laissa donc conduire par delà les couloirs du siège de la Shinra et grimpa sur Fenrir en s'accrochant à son tuteur, se serrant contre lui plus que nécessaire.

oOo

Après avoir amené Cloud à son appartement, Zack lui emprunta ses clés et alla chez lui pour prendre des vêtements de rechange. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'était jamais venu chez son protégé et se promit de venir lui rendre visite lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il savait que le blond dormait souvent dans les dortoirs réservés aux recrues qui s'entrainaient pour passer les examens du SOLDAT, mais il savait aussi que les week-ends il rentrait toujours ici. Empaquetant les affaires dans un grand sac de sport, il ouvrit un nouveau tiroir qui contenait ses sous-vêtements et en en prenant quelques-uns il tomba sur le calendrier des premières classes. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir du posé avec les trois autres en tenues légères et avait trouvé ça extrêmement drôle. Les prenant pour les feuilleter, il se rendit compte qu'elles avaient été détachées du reste du calendrier et qu'il n'y avait que des clichés de lui...

« Oh non... Me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois... »

Zack effleura du bout du pouce quelques petites taches blanchâtres dans le coin inférieur droit de la photographie d'aout...

« Et merde, Cloud... »

Son pantalon lui parut soudain beaucoup trop serré. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers le lit et l'image de son protégé allongé dessus, se caressant en regardant les pages du calendrier, ses pages du calendrier ! lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Il le voyait presque, se caressant doucement, nu... Sa main tenant son sexe gonflé de désir, les joues rosies de plaisir. Ses mouvements s'accéléraient, sa respiration haletante, ses beaux yeux bleus se fermant légèrement tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres... Zack s'assit sur le lit, tenant toujours les images, et essaya de se calmer.

« Non mec... Pense pas à ça. Cloud... Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con... »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, il avait lâché les clichés et glisser une main dans son pantalon, l'autre desserrant sa ceinture et le dégrafant. Il prit quand même le temps de retirer son pull et son t-shirt avant de s'allonger sur le lit du gamin qu'il aimait.

« Tant pis... Pardonne-moi Cloud... » Et il laissa les images renaitre derrière ses paupières closes. Le blond se caressait langoureusement, mais cette fois ce n'était plus de simples photos de son supérieur qu'il regardait, mais lui-même. Il le fixait intensément de ses yeux couleur océans tout en faisant monter et descendre sa main à un rythme rapide sur son membre dressé, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et rougissant au fur et à mesure.

« Ça te plaît, Zack ? »

« Beaucoup... »

Trop même, quelques vas et viens plus tard, il se libérait sur son propre ventre, tout son corps tendu et parcouru par les vagues d'un orgasme délicieux, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement, et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, haletant, et légèrement honteux. Il sentit alors quelque chose de dur sous sa tête et passa une main sous le coussin. Il y trouva un petit carnet de notes. L'ouvrant à hauteur du marque-page il eut la surprise de tomber sur une photo de lui et Cloud, le blondinet serré dans ses bras pendant qu'il l'ébouriffait, devant la maison de son protégé à Nibelheim. Elle datait du début de leur rencontre, quand il venait le voir le plus souvent possible et essayait de le convaincre de repasser les examens pour devenir SOLDAT.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son nom écrit sur la page d'en face.

"...Zack s'est collé à moi en me montrant comment faire des flexions. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant...C'était... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir... "

Le brun referma brutalement le carnet. C'était son journal intime, et bien qu'il brulait de savoir ce que Cloud pensait secrètement et réellement de lui, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait déjà bien trop abusé de la confiance de son jeune protégé. Se maudissant intérieurement, il finit par se lever pour aller se nettoyer dans la salle de bain et finir de prendre des affaires pour la semaine de congé qu'il avait réussi à obtenir pour le blondinet et lui, certain que ça lui ferait énormément de bien pour se remettre de ce que Genesis et Sephiroth lui avaient fait subir. Et Zack savait qu'il avait vraiment eu très chaud. Le grand général n'était pas un tendre, pour en avoir fait les frais au retour de sa première mission avec lui, il savait exactement de quoi il retournait...

Ils revenaient du Wutaï sur un des vaisseaux de la Shinra et, il ne savait plus comment, il s'était retrouvé accroché à la rambarde du pont extérieur, le grand général cognant beaucoup trop fort en lui, tapant sur sa prostate et le faisant crier dans le vide du ciel... Il l'avait ensuite retourné brusquement, sortant de lui et lui arrachant un cri de protestation, puis l'avait assis sur ladite rambarde et prit ses genoux sur ses épaules, le tenant fermement par la nuque et le pliant dans une position extrêmement douloureuse, mettant ses muscles à rude épreuve... Mais, dès que Sephiroth était revenu en lui, il avait oublié le reste de son corps, ne sentant plus que cette partie de lui dans laquelle son supérieur allait et venait, touchant à chaque fois le centre de son plaisir avec une précision presque diabolique, le fixant de ses yeux de chat alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Il avait le cou et le torse bleuit par les morsures et suçons que l'argenté lui avait infligés en le préparant à le recevoir. Mais il s'en moquait bien, ce que cet homme lui faisait valait bien toutes ses petites souffrances... Il n'aurait jamais cru se faire un jour prendre par son idole, et surement pas comme ça, son beau visage le surplombant avec un sourire en coin, ses longs cheveux d'argent claquant au vent. Il avait l'impression qu'ils volaient, et tout son corps tremblait de plaisir. Le général le remplissait, le branlait, l'empoignait par la nuque pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres avant de le relâcher, le tenant uniquement par la taille et laissant le haut de son corps pendre dans le vide. Et quand, enfin, il lui avait permis de jouir après l'avoir amené aux portes de l'orgasme un nombre incalculable de fois avant de l'empêcher de l'atteindre, l'y ramenant et l'en éloignant encore et encore, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant. Mais Sephiroth n'avait pas joui pour autant. Il avait continué encore longtemps, le faisant se libérer une nouvelle fois avant que celui-ci ne finisse par jouir en lui, s'empalant une dernière fois au plus profond de son être et le faisant jouir à nouveau. Après ça il s'était senti extrêmement affaiblit, les jambes en coton et incapables de se relever de là où l'argenté l'avait laissé s'affaler lorsqu'il en avait eut fini, et où il était resté allongé jusqu'à leur arrivée à Midgar.

Seulement tout le bien-être qu'il ressentait s'était envolé aux paroles de son supérieur avant de quitter le pont, où il l'avait abandonné avec ses vêtements, à peine sa besogne terminée :

« Ne crois pas que ça te donne un quelconque pouvoir sur moi. Ce qui vient de se produire n'arrivera pas une deuxième fois. » Lui avait-il dit de sa voix glacée et tranchante, d'un ton calme et... sensuel, il fallait bien l'admettre...

Il s'était senti extrêmement déçu et même un peu offensé. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde profiter de ça pour quoi que ce soit ! Mais il aurait effectivement adoré recommencer... Malheureusement, la légende vivante avait tenu parole. Et le voir s'intéresser à Cloud l'avait aussi légèrement vexé... Il se souvint que le matin où ces deux imbéciles de première classe lui avait fait miroiter la peu probable, mais très tentante homosexualité de son protégé, énervé comme il l'était, il avait dit : « Vous n'êtes même pas gay... » en parlant de Sephiroth aussi. Étonnant qu'il n'en ait pas profité pour se moquer de lui, vu son humeur goguenarde de ces dernières semaines...

Zack en était là de ses réflexions quand sa cigarette lui brula les doigts. Il était à nouveau assis sur le lit de son protégé et, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait réellement perdu, avait craqué et s'était laissé aller à cette mauvaise habitude. Il ne fumait pratiquement jamais, et quand il le faisait Angeal lui faisait à chaque fois une leçon de morale interminable. Mais cette simple cigarette le calmait toujours, lui permettant de réfléchir posément. Il en aurait bien allumé une autre, ne se sentant toujours pas détendu, mais n'avait pas le temps. Il prit donc le sac d'affaires qu'il avait préparé pour Cloud et sortit, se débarrassant du mégot à l'extérieur. Avant de refermer la porte, il avait pris soin de vérifier de n'avoir laissé aucune trace de sa découverte, ni de ce qu'il avait osé faire sur le lit du blond.

Faisant gronder le moteur de Fenrir, il partit et essaya de se débarrasser de cette impression de crasse qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à se masturber en pensant à son protégé.

Heureusement que quand il faisait l'amour avec Reno il ne pensait pas à son jeune élève... Il ne se reconnaissait vraiment pas, depuis qu'il s'était remis au sexe il n'arrêtait plus, prenant le Turk tous les soirs et se branlant les rares fois où il ne le voyait pas... Décidément, il n'était plus lui même, et se trouvait même légèrement obsédé... Voir plus que légèrement !

oOo

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui Cloud s'était endormi dans le canapé devant la télé et offrait une vision adorable, les genoux pliés et un peu écartés, une main sur son ventre, le t-shirt relevé, et l'autre pendant dans le vide.

« Tu vas attraper froid comme ça... », murmura Zack en le couvrant avec une couverture de laine douce. Le blond s'agita dans son sommeil, marmonnant quelque chose que le brun ne compris pas, puis se retourna face vers le dossier, étirant ses bras et ses jambes en faisant un bruit semblable à un chaton. Il était vraiment trop mignon... Le SOLDAT baissa l'éclairage et éteignit le poste avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il pourrait bien lui cuisiner. Son protégé aurait surement faim en se réveillant ! Et il était heureux qu'il ait pu trouver le sommeil malgré ce qu'il venait de subir.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il finissait de tourner dans la sauce qu'il avait préparée pour son invité, il entendit un BOUM sonore suivi de grommellements. Coupant le gaz et laissant refroidir la préparation, il retourna dans le salon où il trouva un blondinet tout emmêlé dans la couverture et pestant comme un perdu en gigotant, ne faisant visiblement qu'empirer la situation. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et la tête du blond, coincée elle aussi sous le tissu, se tourna dans sa direction.

« C'est pas drôle ! Je vais te la déchiqueter si tu ne me sors pas de là tout de suite ! » s'écria le jeune homme, recommençant à se débattre. Mais Zack ne pouvait se décider à l'aider immédiatement, trouvant le spectacle bien trop amusant. Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, Cloud se mit à se débattre encore plus, se démenant et paniquant avant d'éclater en sanglot. Le brun plongea alors à son secours et extirpa sa tête des noeuds de tissus qu'il avait lui-même créés. Lorsque ses bras furent libérés, il s'accrocha à son protecteur, sanglotant dans son cou. Le SOLDAT se traita intérieurement d'idiot. Son impuissance avait surement dû lui rappeler ce qu'il venait de vivre et lui, comme le crétin qu'il était, n'y avait pas pensé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Pardon Cloud... Tu étais juste tellement drôle, coincé comme ça, à te débattre comme un perdu... »

« Ouais j'ai vu ça ! J'en connais deux autres qui trouvaient aussi le fait que je sois entravé très très drôle, connard ! » cria-t-il en le repoussant violemment, essayant de se lever et se prenant les pieds dans le bas de la couverture. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le fauteuil et resta là sans bouger, ses épaules tremblant tandis qu'il essayait de se retenir de pleurer à nouveau. Zack se releva et, poussant ses jambes, il s'installa sur le canapé, attirant son élève à lui.

« Je suis désolé Cloud... Je n'y avais juste pas pensé... Pardon... Tu veux bien m'excuser ? » chuchota-t-il tout en caressant ses cheveux en bataille. Le blond passa ses bras autour de lui, le serrant à l'étouffer tout en essayant de se calmer.

« Ne pleure plus Cloud... Ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal, je te le promets. » S'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche, le plus jeune leva la tête et le regarda avec suspicion.

« Tu jures, hein ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Je te le jure Cloud. Promis, juré, craché ! Enfin, je vais pas vraiment cracher, mais bon... »

« Si ! » s'écria le blond. « 'Faut que tu craches, sinon ça va pas ! »

« Heu... OK. » Il se leva et, le prenant par la main, l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il le regarda puis, levant cérémonieusement la main droite, déclama d'une voix très sérieuse, faisant pouffer son protégé :

« Je jure solennellement que personne ne fera plus jamais de mal à Cloud Strife, ici présent, et que le premier idiot, rouquin ou aux cheveux gris, qui osera l'approcher, se retrouvera sans un poil sur le caillou et regretta amèrement d'avoir un jour osé poser son regard de gros pervers sur mon cher protégé ! Moi, Zack Fair, m'engage par ce crachat peux ragoutant, à exécuter ladite sentence dans les plus brefs délais, et à botter leurs petits culs de dégénéré jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient compris la leçon ! » Et il cracha dans son évier sous le rire cristallin de son blondinet adoré. S'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main, il fit couler l'eau pour nettoyer la preuve de sa promesse puis se retourna. Cloud humait la poêle où se trouvait la sauce, l'air affamé.

« Tu as faim ? » Levant de grands yeux pétillants, l'aspirant soldat rougit.

« Oui, beaucoup... »

« Alors, file mettre la table. Si tu veux on peut manger devant la télé, les couverts sont là, et le reste ici. » Lui expliqua-t-il en ouvrant un tiroir et désignant une armoire derrière lui tandis qu'il rallumait le gaz et remplissait une casserole d'eau. Cloud se dépêcha de dresser la table au salon et revint trainer dans ses pieds, cherchant à gouter la sauce et se prenant une tape de cuillère en bois sur les doigts.

« Aïeuh ! »

« Tu attends ! »

« Mais... »

« Allez, va dans le salon, j'arrive, le riz est presque prêt. » Le blond y alla donc en trainant les pieds. Zack égoutta le riz et le mit dans un bol où il versa la sauce. Attrapant deux bouteilles de soda dans le frigo, il alla dans le salon et fut accueilli par un Cloud bavant presque et qui ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il fut servit.

« Bon ap' » Et il se jeta sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres. Décapsulant les bouteilles, il lui en tendit immédiatement une que le blond but tout aussi avidement.

« Tu t'es brulé, hein ? »

« Oui... » Avoua son protégé en rougissant.

« Faut faire attention... »

« Je sais... », soupira-t-il en reprenant une fourchette et prenant le temps de souffler dessus. Le reste du repas se déroula en silence, Cloud complètement absorbé par le film d'action que Zack avait mis. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le brun récupéra son assiette et alla déposer le tout dans l'évier, se promettant de faire la vaisselle le lendemain, et retourna s'assoir près de son protégé qui se blottit tout de suite contre lui, ne perdant pas l'écran des yeux tout en passant un bras autour de son tuteur.

Zack se sentit rougir. La proximité de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes le déconcentrait et il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. La main qui se resserrait de temps en temps durant les scènes surchargées d'effets spéciaux ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la tête blonde appuyé au creux de son épaule et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le menton, ajoutant à son supplice l'envie de frotter son visage contre eux. Au bout d'un moment Cloud dut sentir qu'il était observé, car il leva les yeux vers lui, et lui fit un sourire timide.

« Merci... C'était très bon... »

«...» Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, son esprit embrumé par le contact de ce jeune corps svelte contre lui avait fait partir sa capacité à raisonner alors que, même en plein combat, jamais ça ne lui était encore arrivé.

« Le repas ! »

« Ah ! Oui... Content que ça t'ait plu... » Et, reprenant sa position initiale, il entendit le blond soupirer d'aise. Zack réussit enfin à porter son attention sur le film au prix d'un effort surhumain et ne tarda pas à être tout aussi captivé que son élève.

Quand le générique survint, il voulut se lever pour montrer la chambre à Cloud, mais découvrit que celui-ci s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il se dégagea donc le plus doucement possible et le porta jusqu'en haut avec mille précautions, l'allongeant sur le lit et lui enlevant ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il se décida à lui retirer son pantalon et fut heureux que le blond ne se réveille pas. Il le recouvrit ensuite avec la couette moelleuse et prit le deuxième oreiller pour lui avant de fermer la porte et de redescendre. Il retira ensuite paresseusement ses bottes et se coucha dans le canapé, attrapant la couverture de laine et tassant son oreiller. Il rêvait de pouvoir dormir avec Cloud, mais doutait que ce fût une bonne idée après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Puis il avait aussi un peu peur de se coller à lui en dormant et que son protégé ne sente son désir et ne prenne la fuite...

Il finit par trouver le sommeil après avoir éteint la télé, se disant qu'au vu des circonstances, la soirée c'était extrêmement bien passé.

Fin du quatrième chapitre.

Reviews please !


	5. Chapitre 5

.

...

Chapitre Cinq.

Quelque chose chatouillait Zack, et il se sentait extrêmement à l'étroit dans son canapé. Pas que ce soit désagréable, absolument pas. Juste étrange.

Il sentit le bout d'un nez se frotter dans son cou tandis qu'il se trouvait encore plus repoussé contre le dossier, toujours allongé. L'intrus avait heureusement eu la délicatesse de lui laisser la couverture sur le visage, évitant qu'il ne soit ébloui par le soleil matinal. Deux bras se refermèrent sur sa taille pour s'accrocher à lui et éviter à la personne de tomber en bas du fauteuil.

Se souvenant des événements de la veille, Zack se rendit aussi compte qu'il était en boxer, ayant fini par se déshabiller presque entièrement durant la nuit, tandis que le jeune squatteur se collait de plus en plus à lui.

Et qui dit matin dit... érection matinale !

Il voulut s'éloigner, mais il n'en avait pas la place.

Il voulut se retourner, mais le jeune homme le tenait fermement.

Puis c'était tellement agréablement, ce visage niché au creux de son cou, à deux sous la couverture, ce corps qui se pressait de plus en plus contre le sien...

Oubliant toutes ses bonnes résolutions passées, il lui rendit son étreinte, le faisant basculer sous lui et s'allongeant de tout son long sur son protégé qui se laissa étonnement faire, allant même jusqu'à aimablement écarter les jambes pour plus de confort.

Seulement un hoquet de stupeur retentit quand Cloud sentit l'entrejambe plus que raide de son tuteur et chassa la couverture de leurs visages.

Zack se sentit rougir, se redressant sur les avant-bras, mais fut hypnotisé par les deux yeux bleus océan qui le regardaient avec étonnement.

« B'jour ! » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

« B... bonjour... Je... je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller... Et j'avais encore envie d'un calin comme hier soir, devant la télé... Alors je me suis dit... enfin, tu vois quoi... »

Sa petite voix timide finit de lui fendre le coeur. Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi diable avait-il pris ça pour une invitation à une partie de jambe en l'air dès réveil ? Parce que franchement, le sexe au matin, il n'y avait _presque_ rien de meilleur pour Zack.

Il voulut se relever complètement, et descendre du canapé, mais Cloud resserra sa prise autour de sa taille.

« Attends... Juste encore un peu, s'il te plaît... » souffla le blond timidement.

« Mais je... je... » bégaya-t-il.

« Tu bandes, je sais... »

Le rouge qui montait sur les joues adorables du jeune homme blond le faisait littéralement craquer.

« Mais, tu vois, j'ai appris il y a quelques années que la trique au matin, bein c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour un mec, alors bon... »

Certes, pensa Zack, sauf que la sienne allait en durcissant, et non en se ramollissant comme elle aurait dû le faire comme rien d'autre n'était prévu au programme !

Une des mains qui l'enserraient se glissa le long de son dos pour finir dans sa nuque, jouant avec les mèches brunes plus courtes, puis fit une légère pression, l'invitant à se baisser.

Ce que Zack fit, se sentant rosir comme une collégienne, les yeux fixer sur les lèvres fines, mais si sensuelles de ce visage angélique. Il lécha les siennes sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le temps semblait avoir ralenti sa course.

Le First en avait rêvé toute la soirée, et surement toute la nuit, et là, Cloud l'invitait...

Ce sourire...

Mais, à la dernière seconde, son protégé détourna la tête pour retourner se blottir dans son cou et Zack crut avoir une attaque. Il l'avait fait exprès. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ce gamin se moquait de lui ! Pire, il l'allumait délibérément !

Un ondulement de hanche le fit couiner.

_Ca c'est super sexy Zacky, applause the hotest man on Gaïa ! Bordel, il va me rendre fou..._

Il était sûr de sentir les douces lèvres sourire dans son cou. **O-bli-gé **!

Ou alors il se faisait des idées, Cloud voulait peut-être vraiment de l'affection. Purement fraternelle s'entend, et son mouvement de bassin n'avait eu pour but que de mieux s'installer, voir de moins sentir l'érection encore plus dure et raide de son tuteur. Oui, voilà. C'était ça. Forcément.

Cloud ne **pouvait** pas être aussi diabolique.

Surtout pas avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Mais là...

« Cloud... J'aimerais me lever maintenant, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient bien sûr... » chuchota-t-il à la tignasse blonde qui lui chatouillait le menton.

« Oh ouais, pardon... » lui répondit une toute petite voix.

Était-ce de la tristesse qu'il avait cru y déceler ? Et voilà... Il se remettait à culpabiliser.

L'étreinte fut défaite, et il prit la couverture de laine pour s'enrouler dedans et cacher ce que son protégé avait eu tout le temps de sentir pour enfiler son pantalon de lin blanc. Heureusement que ses nombreuses virées à la plage de Costa del Sol avec Angeal lui avaient fait attraper la technique pour se changer ainsi ! Quand il fut à nouveau présentable, il demanda :

« Café, thé, autre chose ? »

« Je veux bien un café... En fait je n'osais pas vraiment utiliser ta cuisine comme ça, tout seul... » avoua le petit blond, l'air affreusement gêné.

« À l'aise Cloudy, t'inquiètes, fait comme chez toi. Mais là, maintenant que je suis réveillé (voir **plus** se dit-il en aparté) c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout ! »

_Je viens de l'appeler Cloudy ? Ouais... Bein, ça fait un peu grand frère ça, non ? Affection fraternelle, tout ça quoi... Maintenant, la chose dans mon fut, couché !_

Il alla donc leur préparer leur remontant matinal (en espérant que ça ne remonte pas plus une certaine chose qui avait plutôt bien besoin de redescendre là...) profitant du comptoir séparant la cuisine du séjour pour continuer d'admirer en douce son superbe protégé. Celui-ci avait allumé la télévision et regardait des dessins animés, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé.

Zack était heureux de voir qu'il semblait se remettre aussi vite de ce que ces deux salopards lui avaient fait, bien qu'il se doute que cet air joyeux n'était surement qu'une façade...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait finalement pas vu le jeune blond venir le rejoindre dans la cuisine tandis qu'il versait le café fumant dans les deux tasses, et sentit une main faire doucement pression au creux de ces reins, ce qui faillit lui faire tout renverser.

« Zack... »

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais juste te dire... merci. Vraiment. Pour tout. T'es pas obligé de me garder, ici toute la semaine tu sais, je veux pas trainer dans tes pieds et t'emmerder avec mon manque d'assurance et toutes ces conneries... »

Tout en déballant ce petit discours que le brun pouvait deviner avoir été répété plusieurs fois avant d'oser être dit, Cloud regardait le bout de ses chaussettes, les joues roses.

Le SOLDAT l'attira doucement contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras et caressant doucement les cheveux blonds en batailles.

« T'inquiètes Cloud, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir être là pour toi. Si j'avais fait plus attention, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais, tu sais, si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, je veux dire... Je comprendrais que de simples contacts physiques te rebutent pendant quelque temps. Ne te force surtout pas, ok ? » termina-t-il en lui soulevant le menton doucement.

Les grands yeux bleus brillaient d'humidité, mais sans aucune trace de tristesse.

« Merci, Zack... » souffla le garçon, et il déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue du plus grand.

Enfin, Zack supposait que le but avait été la joue, mais ce fut le coin de ses lèvres qui reçut la marque d'affection, et avant que son cerveau n'ait pris acte du geste, sa langue était déjà passée, comme si elle aurait pu récolter un peu de cette personne qui lui avait dérobé son coeur.

Cloud ne l'avait heureusement pas vu faire, s'étant détourné pour mettre du sucre dans leur café. En ayant déjà offert plusieurs fois à son tuteur au siège de la Shinra, il savait comment le brun l'aimait, et lui tendit sa tasse après y avoir aussi rajouté une dose massive de lait en souriant.

Ils retournèrent tous deux dans le canapé, s'installant confortablement et riant des idioties des personnages de cartoons que Zack n'avait jamais vus. Mais c'était surement le plus approprié pour changer les idées de son protégé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur café, Cloud demanda à prendre une douche, et le brun l'accompagna pour lui montrer où tout se trouvait et lui déposer son sac avec les affaires qu'il avait été chercher la veille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se souvenant de sa découverte chez le jeune aspirant SOLDAT quand il le laissa se débrouiller. Il avait dû batailler avec lui pour qu'il accepte de prendre un bain, long et décontractant, puisque chez lui il n'avait qu'une petite cabine de douche. Zack lui avait même assuré qu'il pouvait faire trempette, selon ses propres termes, toute une heure, car rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de le savoir à l'aise et détendu. Cloud avait donc cédé avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg, et le brun redescendit se faire un autre café.

.

Il était encore tôt; à peine dix heures, ce qui pour un jour de congé/maladie était plus que raisonnable, si pas trop. S'asseyant au comptoir de la cuisine, il triturait le breuvage noirâtre quand la sonnette retentit.

Se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, il passa une chemise de la même matière et couleur que son pantalon de lin blanc préféré, la laissant ouverte, et alla ouvrir pieds nus.

« Sephiroth ? »

S'il n'avait pas acquis une plutôt bonne maîtrise de lui-même grâce aux entrainements du SOLDAT, sa mâchoire aurait heurté le sol avec fracas.

« Tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui, et nous avions une réunion importante de prévue, Fair. »

Mensonge. Mensonge éhonté pensa même Zack. Mais le grand général restait son supérieur, et il garda donc le silence.

« Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer, _Zack_ ? »

La façon qu'il eut de susurrer son prénom déclencha un agréable frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale dont il ne voulait absolument pas.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, après ce que toi et Genesis avez osé faire hier. »

« Alors il est ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'argenté le força à s'écarter, pénétrant dans le hall et allant jusque dans le salon sans lui laisser d'autre choix que de fermer la porte d'entrée et de le suivre.

« C'est pour ça que tu as pris une semaine de congé, en plus de celle que tu lui as obtenue, n'est-ce pas, Fair ? »

Finis le prénom enjôleur. Sephiroth semblait en colère.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il avait peur de savoir...

Regardant autour de lui, le First remarqua l'absence du jeune aspirant.

« Salle de bain. » Répondit Zack à sa question muette.

« Bien. Tu comptes donc vraiment te le taper ? »

Tant de vulgarité de la part du général était toujours étrange, mais pas inhabituelle lorsque ce type de sujet était abordé.

« Non. J'aurais aimé, mais il dit ne pas être homo. Point. »

« J'ai toujours aimé ta franchise, même s'il elle ne t'apporte souvent que des désagréments plus qu'inutiles, _Zack_. » Susurra-t-il en lui tournant autour.

_Détends toi, il joue. Tu le sais, il sait que tu le sais, tout va bien._

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu nous as privés d'un délicieux moment, avec ton interruption d'hier, Fair... »

« Délicieux moment ? Vous alliez le prendre de force, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait eu de délicieux pour lui. » Répondit-il sèchement.

« Allons, _Zack_, tu me connais mieux que ça... Je ne pense pas t'avoir forcé, ce jour-là... »

« Non. Mais vu comment c'était partit, Cloud n'était absolument pas consentent. À moins que "Non, pas ça !" ait changé de signification sans que j'en sois informé, Sephiroth. »

« Influence Rhapsodos, Fair. Tu sais bien que forcé n'est pas mon genre. J'aime qu'on me supplie _pour_, et non l'inverse. »

La façon dont l'argenté continuait de lui tourner autour, parlant d'une voix basse et sensuelle, commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Et il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était désagréable ou non.

« Toujours est-il que... »

Sephiroth s'était arrêté derrière lui, collant sa bouche contre son oreille droite, lui soufflant la suite d'une voix chaude et volontairement rauque :

« ... tu m'as privé d'une proie que j'avais traquée et capturée avec un partenaire. Et tu sais pertinemment que je préfère chasser seul... »

Il s'éloigna, revenant devant sa nouvelle cible, Zack l'avait bien compris.

« Je pourrais monter, et prendre ce qui me revient de droit, d'une certaine manière. Ou bien... »

La menace à peine voilée le fit frissonner. Le brun avait tout compris.

« Tu te moques de Cloud. Tu as déjà eu ce que tu voulais hier, j'en suis sur. Tu lui as surement réservé le même traitement qu'à moi. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du corps puissant de Sephiroth, et leva lentement la main, effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Et tu lui as donné énormément de plaisir, pour qu'il te demande le reste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire carnassier qu'il reçut en réponse lui suffit largement.

« Mais avec Genesis, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme cela aurait dû, si tu avais été seul. Il allait falloir partager. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sephiroth prit un air profondément ennuyé, peu désireux d'entendre une suite déjà connue d'eux deux.

« Je suis un homme d'action, Fair. Alors maintenant, je vais monter. »

« Fait donc... »

Ce fut à son tour de prendre un air désintéressé, se dirigeant vers la porte coulissante de son bureau et l'ouvrant. L'argenté ne lui faisait plus peur. Et son petit jeu n'avait pas pris. Le général allait donc simplement partir, et Zack s'en sentait soulagé.

« Erreur, Fair. » Souffla une voix aussi tranchante que Masamune contre sa nuque, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

« Tu disais vrai, ce n'est pas le gamin qui m'intéresse. Et ce pour quoi je me déplace, je ne pars jamais sans l'avoir eu. »

Le sang du jeune homme se glaça. Il l'avait sous-estimé. Il s'était senti en sécurité, car Sephiroth ne reprenait jamais deux fois le même « jouet ». Mais les plus grands stratèges le sont grâce à leurs facultés d'adaptation et de changement.

Il se sentit violemment poussé dans son bureau et entendit les portes être coulissées et verrouillées. Zack fit volte-face.

« Je pensais que tu te refusais à prendre de force, Sephiroth. »

Sa voix tremblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Certes. Mais une petite exception pour te rappeler ta place, Fair, ne pourra pas te faire de mal. »

« Non. Je veux dire, pas maintenant, alors qu'il est là... »

Pourquoi sa voix avait-elle naturellement pris cet accent suppliant ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne suppliait **jamais** un ennemi.

« C'est donc vrai, tu es amoureux de ce mioche ? » ricana le grand général en laissant sa longue veste de cuir noir glisser de ses larges épaules, et chuter au sol.

« Sephiroth... »

Son nom, dit aussi telle une supplique, alluma une lueur que Zack n'avait vue qu'une unique fois dans ses yeux félins, et il déglutit.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la peur.

La véritable.

Celle qui, bien que l'on sache sa vie parfaitement en sécurité, n'empêche pas de savoir tout ce qui peut arriver d'autre.

.

L'argenté retira lentement ses gants, doigt par doigt en prenant tout son temps. Il ne portait pas ses bandes de cuirs entrecroisées sur son torse, mais un débardeur en résille serrée sombre, mettant en valeur sa musculature parfaite sur son éternel pantalon de cuir.

« Le blanc et le noir... » susurra son prédateur en comparant leur tenue.

« Sephiroth, pas ici, pas maintenant... »

Mais, en deux pas, l'homme était sur lui, et lui attrapait fermement le menton entre trois doigts, l'acculant contre son bureau d'ébène.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous _activer_ alors, si tu ne veux pas que ton protégé ne se doute de quelque chose lorsqu'il sortira enfin de la salle de bain, _Zack_... »

L'ironie de cette phrase le blessa bien plus que ce qui allait suivre. Il pouvait toujours se débattre, mais cela ne changerait rien. L'argenté aurait ce qu'il désirait, et Cloud ne pourrait absolument pas ignorer, ou le prétendre, s'il les entendait se battre. En espérant qu'il n'entendrait pas le reste, dans un cas comme dans l'autre...

« Embrasse-moi, _Zack_. »

Cette voix, si chaude, littéralement hypnotique... Il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas lui obéir.

« J'ai dit : embrasse-moi_, Zack !_ »

L'ordre claqua comme un fouet cette fois-ci.

« Non ! »

La bouche du prédateur happa la sienne violemment, mais mieux valait cela que céder, et le laisser gagner.

Leurs lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre, le brun ne pouvait rien faire mis à part suivre le mouvement. La langue chaude de son agresseur finit par s'introduire dans l'antre humide, le fouillant, s'enroulant de force autour de celle de son subordonné, l'obligeant à sortir pour la suivre dans la bouche de son supérieur.

Mais le pire était que Zack aimait ça.

Non.

Il adorait.

La sensation de soumission totale que ce baiser exigeait l'enivrait à elle seule.

Telle la façon dont il avait fait confiance à Sephiroth, sur le pont de cet aéronef.

Le général aurait pu le lâcher à n'importe quel moment pendant qu'il le prenait.

Sa prise sur son corps aurait pu déraper. Un accident était si vite arrivé...

Mais, pas une seconde, cette possibilité n'avait effleuré l'esprit du jeune SOLDAT.

L'adrénaline avait exacerbé toutes ses sensations.

Même s'ils étaient sur la terre ferme, il ressentait à cet instant exactement la même chose en ce moment.

Ce besoin, presque vital, d'offrir sa confiance à cet homme qui allait pourtant abuser de lui cette fois-ci.

Et c'était si bon... Trop bon...

_Encore... Plus..._

Zack était heureux que sa bouche soit prise d'assaut par l'argenté, sinon il aurait demandé, supplié, comme l'homme le voulait.

Mais à sentir son sourire, il devinait que celui-ci savait pertinemment ce que ressentait sa proie.

Dans un sursaut, Zack le repoussa.

« J'ai dit NON ! »

La douleur du choc fut la seule chose qu'il ressentit, il n'avait même pas vu le coup partir. Il se retrouva face contre le bureau, les mains en train d'être liée avec sa chemise que Sephiroth lui avait arrachée en le retournant d'un seul mouvement.

Il voulait crier, mais Cloud n'aurait pas pu l'aider. Personne ne l'aurait pu.

Il avait toujours su que Sephiroth était un monstre portant une peau humaine.

Et il avait voulu lui faire confiance.

Si fort.

Tellement fort.

Trop fort.

Encore plus qu'à Angeal, son meilleur ami.

Et voilà, le monstre lui glissait sa ceinture de cuir entre les dents, lui conseillant de la mordre puisqu'il ne voulait pas participer.

« Prends ça comme une faveur, pour que ton ami n'ait pas à subir tes cris de plaisirs, _Zack_... »

Il sentit son pantalon se faire baiser avec son boxer et avait beau tiré sur les liens que formaient sa chemise, ils étaient trop serrés pour qu'il ait assez de jeu ou espère les faire craquer.

Une main glacée se glissa entre ses cuisses.

« Tiens, tu ne bandes pas, _Zack_... J'aurais pourtant cru que c'était ton genre... »

Le pire est que ç'aurait pu, si seulement Cloud n'était pas juste à l'étage du dessus. Si seulement Cloud n'existait pas...

Il sentit un filet de salive couler sur le bas de son dos, tracer son chemin entre ses fesses.

Il mordit plus fort dans le cuir, sentant les fins doigts jouer autour de l'anneau de muscles de son intimité.

Il avait envie de cracher cette ceinture, de le supplier de ne pas faire ça. Mais ça n'aurait pas arrêté Sephiroth, et il n'aurait plus rien eu pour retenir les sons que le First allait forcément lui arracher.

.

Un doigt le pénètre. Il se courbe à l'intérieur, touchant immédiatement cette zone qui fait pression contre le centre de son plaisir secret.

_Démon..._

Un deuxième, des frottements, des dents qui serrent le cuir, qui s'enfoncent dans la matière morte comme les doigts dans sa chair vivante.

Une langue qui court sur sa nuque, un rapement dur contre sa colonne, ces choses à l'intérieur qui lui donne tant de sensations qu'il se met à haïr. Il ne veut pas. Non. Mais le gémissement monte.

Alors il mord.

Puis plus rien.

Un soupir, le sien ? Celui de l'autre ?

Et ensuite, quelque chose de gros. Beaucoup trop. Il se souvient de la douleur sur cet aéronef.

Mais le monstre avait pris tout son temps pour le préparer à l'accueillir.

Pas cette fois.

Il sent cette chair poussée contre la sienne, contre ses muscles qu'il resserre, quitte à souffrir plus. Il sait que ça lui fera mal de toue façon. Une pénétration sans réelle préparation ni lubrifiant, ça fait mal aux deux parties, même avec de la salive.

Plus au pénétré qu'à l'autre, mais mal quand même. C'est sa seule arme.

Alors il sert les fesses, crispe son corps.

Un bras se glisse sous sa gorge, le force à se redresser alors que ses bras sont toujours entravés, une langue taquine son oreille alors qu'un souffle la lui agace.

« Détends-toi, où je vais aller le faire hurler, lui. Puis toi. Voir même inviter quelqu'un... Hein, _Puppy _? »

Il obéit. Parce que c'est son corps, il peut encaisser. Il peut supporter. Mais pas supporter ce que celui qu'il aime devrait subir pour son insolence.

Il a joué. Il a voulu jouer. Et perdu.

Sephiroth le sent se détendre, et le rallonge presque avec tendresse.

Prends la base de son sexe, écarte les chairs, vérifie d'un doigt réhumidifié sa bonne volonté, mais ne le sors pas, s'enfonçant en le laissant à l'intérieur.

Juste la première phalange. Comme une punition.

Mais la douleur qui en résulte n'en est que plus forte pour le corps soumis sous lui.

Lui, il n'a que le plaisir d'une entrée facilité.

Il s'enfonce jusqu'au bout, soupire en y arrivant, mord doucement la nuque comme un remerciement pour cet accueil involontairement si chaud et étroit.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu as un des meilleurs culs qu'il m'ait été donné d'enculer, _Zack_... »

Zack en a assez qu'il répète son prénom. Assez de sa façon de le susurrer de cette manière obscène, qui l'excite malgré lui.

Il a envie de bouger, de donner un coup en arrière pour s'empaler. Et ça le dégoute.

Mais son bourreau, comme la fois précédente, sent son désir.

Et reste immobile, se contentant de lécher son dos, de masser ses hanches qu'il tient fermement. De les pétrir.

Il a enlevé ce doigt gênant il y a déjà un moment, mais Zack s'en moque.

Il veut que cela cesse.

Non.

Qu'il le baise.

Les deux.

Cloud.

Cloud...

Cloud !

Qu'il termine.

Oui. Et vite.

Cloud a surement fini de se laver, ou presque...

Il manque cracher le bâillon improvisé pour lui dire de le faire, maintenant.

Mais se retient in extremis, car le premier coup de reins fait heurter son bas-ventre conte l'angle du bureau, manquant lui arracher un véritable cri de douleur.

« Ça fait mal, _Zack _? »

Le salaud veut qu'il réponde, qu'il se piège lui même en laissant échapper la seule chose qui pourrait lui permettre de garder sa dignité face à son protégé. Mais seulement s'ils se dépêchent.

Alors il hoche la tête sans faire d'histoire, pour le faire reprendre plus vite.

Et ça fonctionne, le sexe en lui se met à aller et venir.

Un rythme soutenu, diabolique.

Un rythme délicieux, qui fait se dresser sa queue.

Une de ses longues mains s'est glissée jusqu'à sa nuque, l'enserrant comme la proie qu'il est.

Zack éprouve du plaisir.

Et en a honte.

Il a l'impression que ça n'augmente qu'encore plus celui de son supérieur, qui rit à son oreille, puis la lui mordille.

_Cloud... Je suis tellement désolé..._

Fin du Chapitre 5.

Eh oui, c'est la merde... puis oui, je sais... je suis la pire sadique de couper là le chapitre...

Mais c'était ça où vous attendiez encore perpète donc je ne regrette pas mon choix !

Si vous voulez la suite de CETTE scène, vous savez quoi faire... La suite générale viendra de toute façon, mais votre avis sur la question m'intéresse grandement !

À très bientôt !

.

...

.


End file.
